Submitting To Love
by MusicMeg
Summary: "It had been a whole year since Kagome left the group to travel on her own." However, Kagome has an unexpected run-in with the Inutachi and joins back up with them. ""Still the same old Inuyasha," Kagome replied dryly." In addition to the usual people, Sesshomaru shortly joins the group upon hearing and agreeing to the Miko's deal to regenerate his arm after Naraku is defeated.
1. The Inutachi

**_Alrighty, so, here is the long awaited story, _**Submitting To Love**_! As I've mentioned on my profile, this is a SesshomaruxKagome romance and is rated M, for good reason! I do not have a beta, but I do review my work. However, if I miss a mistake, please, feel free to tell me, and I'll get to fixing it as soon as possible!_**

**This story is dedicated to an amazing friend of mine that I actually met on this site, Keidi, and I hope you-along with everyone else-enjoy! For you, Keidi (A.K.A. Kady :P)**

**Disclaimer: The lovely Inuyasha cast and anime/manga belong to the luck Rumiko Takahashi.**

**(I will only be doing one disclaimer!)**

**_Again, I hope you all enjoy!_**

**Keidi, please enjoy, and thank you for being such a wonderful friend. I'm so glad that I met you, and I look forward to talking much, much more with you :D.**

* * *

**Submitting To Love**

By: Megan

_**DEDICATED TO KEIDI**_

**Chapter 1:**

**The Inutachi**

Kagome took a deep breath in through her nose, slowly exhaling through her mouth and repeated the process over again. She stayed, sitting cross-legged and meditating for over four hours that evening. Five years ago, Kagome never would have been capable of staying still for so long, practicing to steady her heart and breathing, and controlling her miko powers.

Slowly, she peeled her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. The sound of the stream trickling softly, the feel of the wind caressing her skin lovingly, the smell of budding flowers, the taste of the damp air from the rain, and the view of the rapidly darkening clearing she was sitting in. Kagome rose from her position and allowed a small smile to grace her full lips.

It had been a whole five years since Kagome first fell down the well, making her 20 years old now. It had been a whole four years since Kagome got over the brash hanyou, Inuyasha. It had been a whole three years since Kagome mastered the bow and arrows and her miko powers. It had been a whole two years since Kagome perfected wielding her twin katanas, courtesy of Totosai. It had been a whole year since Kagome left the group to travel on her own.

Kagome walked over to the stream, hoping to get cleaned up, but Kagome ended up getting sidetracked by her reflection shimmering in the translucent water. Sighing in frustration, Kagome slapped at the water angrily and looked away for a moment before turning back.

"Disgusting," she sneered at her reflection, noticing every scar that adorned her pale skin. Ever since she left the inutachi, more and more youkai had started coming after her, desiring the jewel shards she carried. Although Kagome was trained and skilled in combat, she always ended up getting at least one scar in each of her encounters; rarely did she get away unscathed.

Despite her belief, Kagome's body had filled out beautifully, her bust was a lovely 36C, and a tiny waist followed, along with the slight flare of her hips, then her perfectly toned legs. Her midnight hair was now flowing down in soft waves down to her hips, and her bangs moved slightly every time she blinked her beautiful, deep blue eyes. However, on her gorgeous body scars laid, scattered about, and that was all Kagome seemed to be able to take notice of.

Kagome shook her head and quickly bathed-careful to avoid looking down into her reflection-and decided to retire for the night. Erecting a strong barrier with a sixty-foot radius, she allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber for the first time in a month.

_His strong hands caressed her bare skin, massaging her right breast. Kagome moaned in appreciation when he latched onto the small, pink bud on her left breast, flicking his tongue back and forth sensually. His other hand slowly released her breast and trailed down her stomach, cupping her mound and used his middle finger to lightly stroke her hot, wet slit._

_"Sess-Sesshomaru," she moaned in ecstasy, pleading for more, "please," her hips bucked at their own accord, seeking more friction. He smirked sexily at her, leaning closer and licking the shell of her ear. One digit dipped into her wet folds teasingly, and he slowly began to pump in and out, watching the miko's face with rapt attention. Every gasp, mewl, and moan increased the hardening of his cock to borderline painful._

_"More," Kagome begged, eyes closed and mouth partly opened._

_Releasing his bulging member, he used his free hand to stroke it up and down slowly while watching the miko writhe in ecstasy. Just as Kagome was about to climax, Sesshomaru quickly removed his finger-ignoring the small whimper Kagome elicited-and rubbed the head of his shaft gently against her sopping folds. Leaning down to catch her in a passionate kiss, he trailed down her neck and back up to her ear, whispering to her._

_"Beg for me, Miko," he breathed huskily. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, but unable to help herself, complied._

_"Please, Sesshomaru, I need you," she said desperately, grinding herself on his stiff cock. Sesshomaru let a small smirk appear on his handsome face, and without a second thought, he thrust into her forcefully, relishing the feel of her hot, velvet cavern._

Kagome jolted from her position against the tree and let out a long breath, laughing slightly. Her face was still flushed from the dream, her heart rate erratic, and small pants were coming from her mouth in short bursts.

"Not this again," Kagome groaned, leaning her head back against the tree. She'd been having these dreams for a while now, and they wouldn't stop coming to her. It was always him. Why did it have to be _him_ of all people? The other strange thing was that she would always dream of him with _two _arms instead of one; strange indeed, she mused. I wonder if I could restore it for him, Kagome thought to herself, but she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"He'd never want me anyway," Kagome muttered, somewhat deflated, thinking about his flawless features and pristine figure. Beautiful demoness must flock to him, and I'm nothing compared to them, she thought distastefully. The first time she had a dream like _that _about the Killing Perfection was about six months ago when she ran into him for the first time on her own. Or, well, he ran into her. Actually, no, when she ran into Rin, his ward. Kagome had found Rin huddled by a nearby tree, boar youkai surrounding her and getting ready to eat her, or something of the sort. She shuddered at the thought of what else those youkai might have wanted with the young girl. Once Kagome had disposed of the youkai, she had brought Rin back to Sesshomaru and a squawking Jaken. Kagome sighed, the memory flooding her mind.

_A scream ripped through the air, filled with terror. Kagome looked up and rose from her spot in the forest. Running quickly, Kagome came upon the sight of Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, cowering in fear. The boar youkai were laughing at her fright. Anger flooded through Kagome's veins, and she ran, head first, to the youkai closest to her, using her sword to slice his head off. Whipping around, Kagome landed a sharp kick to another boar that was trying to, unsuccessfully, sneak up on her. What she didn't see was the third youkai that grabbed her from behind, its claws digging into her arms painfully. Kagome stopped struggling completely, stilling her actions and concentrated on her breathing. Pushing all the energy she could out of her, the boar youkai was purified instantly, not even having enough time to let out a scream. Kagome transferred the reiki from the tips of her fingers to her twin katanas, forcing a stream of power out and killing the last youkai._

_Kagome turned to Rin, smiling softly and encouragingly._

_"It's okay," Kagome offered her hand to the shaking girl._

_"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked hesitantly, letting a watery smile grace her young face. When Rin was absolutely positive that it was Kagome, she launched her small body at Kagome and wrapped her tiny arms around Kagome's neck._

_"It's okay, Rin," Kagome soothed, running her fingers through Rin's brown locks, "Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked once Rin's cries subsided. She let out a small hiccup and giggled slightly._

_"Rin doesn't know. Lord Sesshomaru left Jaken to watch Rin, and Rin wanted to pick pretty flowers to give to Jaken, but Jaken ran off, and Rin couldn't find him anymore!" Rin wailed, not stopping for a breath once._

_"Well, why don't we go find Sesshomaru then? I'm sure he's looking for you," Kagome got up from her crouch, hoisting Rin up onto her hip, "Getting heavy, Rin," Kagome teased, "How old are you now anyway?"_

_"Rin is 9!" she exclaimed excitedly. Kagome smiled softly and turned back to the task at hand. Reaching out with her senses, Kagome searched for Sesshomaru's distinct aura. He can't be that far, Kagome thought to herself._

_After half an hour of searching, Kagome locked onto Sesshomaru's aura and hurried to catch up and match his brisk pace._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out once she could just barely make out his, and the small imp's, form. He stopped abruptly, turning to Rin. Immediately, Sesshomaru was by Kagome's side and then gone with Rin standing behind him._

_"Nice to see you too, Sesshomaru," Kagome said dryly, taking in his regal form. He glared at the miko before him, contemplating on what to do. Jaken's incessant squabbling must be frying my mind, he thought, trying to block out the imp's annoying voice._

_"Jaken," he bit harshly, getting ready to slice through the small youkai, "Miko," he greeted finally, keeping his face a stoic mask._

_"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome-chan saved me!" Rin exclaimed, smiling at the two adults widely._

_"Hn," Sesshomaru stood silent, debating on if he should thank the miko or not. Deciding to avoid it completely, he chose a different route, "You are alone," Kagome blinked once, twice._

_"Yes," she answered finally, though Sesshomaru hadn't posed it as a question._

_"Hn, where is the half-breed?" Sesshomaru inquired, feigning indifference. Kagome merely shrugged her shoulders delicately._

_"I wouldn't know."_

_"Hn," with that, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, leaving the miko alone in the forest._

A small frown came upon Kagome's soft, pink lips, remembering Rin's small cries and whimpers. Shaking her head, Kagome cleared all of her thoughts on Sesshomaru, standing and heading North West; the one place she felt the prominent presence of the largest, darkest jewel fragment of all, the one Naraku possessed.

Kagome inwardly groaned at the sight before her. Of course, out of all the times, she had to run into them now. Before her stood Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha … oh, and let's not forget about Kikyo. Granted, Kagome had never held any hate for the older miko, only weariness. Shifting awkwardly on her feet, Kagome cleared her throat.

"Long time no see, eh?" she said uncertainly, glancing around at everyone. The only people who knew of Kagome's choice to leave were Sango and Shippo. It took them both a while to convince to allow her to go, but they finally agreed and said that they wouldn't be angry, as long as she returned to them sometime soon. Of course, they never specified what "soon" meant

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "Is that really you? You … look different," he blushed, looking away, but all too soon, his eyes became angry, "Where the hell were you? What the fuck were you thinking? You're such an idiot! How the fuck do you think we were going to search for the jewel shards without you?" his hands were balled into tight fists. The fact was, Inuyasha was right; Kagome did look different. Kagome was a woman now and had filled out beautifully. Inuyasha found himself liking it just a bit too much. However, he-and the rest of the group-didn't fail to notice the miko garb Kagome now donned, though the colors were blue and white, bringing out her gorgeous cobalt eyes.

"Still the same old Inuyasha," Kagome replied dryly and with a hint of disdain. Clearly, all that mattered was the jewel. "Besides, it looks like you didn't need my help after all," her gaze drifting towards the older miko. Kagome's eyes shifted to Sango and Shippo, gauging their reactions.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Sango asked softly, her eyes gathering with unshed tears, and Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sango's eyes traveled Kagome's body, noting the scars that littered there, even though her miko garb covered the majority of her body. Suddenly, Kagome became all too nervous and self-conscious under her intense scrutiny and had to look away, hiding her shame, "Just ran into trouble here and there, you know," Kagome said with a shrug, trying to act like the disgusting marks marring her skin didn't bother her at all. Unable to help herself, Sango flung her arms around Kagome in a tight embrace, weeping fully now.

"I missed you so much!" she wailed, letting her emotions take over and squeezing Kagome tighter around the shoulders. Shippo and Miroku stepped up as well, all gathering in for a group hug. For once, Miroku was able to refrain from "copping a feel" and kept his hand on her shoulder, while the other rested on Sango's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Kagome responded, pushing them closer to her. She missed this, the friendship, the talking, the feeling. She enjoyed having all of their heat next to her. She loved the feeling of being wanted and missed; in fact, she cherished it, "I missed you too," Kagome repeated again and again; it was her own mantra.

Soon enough, the group was gathered around a blazing fire that was made by Kagome, who used her miko powers to produce it, awing everyone-including the hanyou and dead miko, grudgingly, of course.

"So, Lady Kagome, what have you been up to recently?" Miroku inquired, looking at Kagome questioningly. In response, Kagome shrugged, still uneasy with Inuyasha and Kikyo, mostly Kikyo.

"You know, looking for shards, searching for Naraku, saving poor villagers from evil youkai," she glanced at Kikyo again, the shinidamachuu circling overhead and dropping souls into her clay cavern. Smiling uneasily, Kagome looked back to Miroku, "What about all of you? Did you find any more shards? Any sign of Naraku? How's Kouga? Never mind Kouga, how are all of you?" Kagome shot question after question. Laughing, Sango shook her head. Sango really had missed Kagome, the girl she considered her little sister. Then again, she wasn't really little anymore. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman, despite her scars.

"We've been doing what we always do. Get up at dawn, search all day, and camp at midnight," Sango replied, rolling her eyes, "We've only found two jewel shards, but that was nearly seven months ago. Kikyo said she hadn't sensed any recently. Oh, and Kikyo joined the group a couple days, or so, after you left," Sango said hesitantly, blatant disgust written on her face, "Also, Naraku's been in hiding, so Kikyo said she couldn't get any read on him at all," Kagome shot a suspicious glance at Kikyo, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all, but had her eyes closed and was soaking up the innocent souls like you would the sun.

"And Kouga was actually just here a couple of days ago looking for you," Shippo jumped in, "He really misses you, but he told us that he _has _to mate with Ayame now," he continued.

"We've all been great actually, apart from missing you, of course," Miroku joined in the conversation, "Unfortunately, Kikyo had to join the group after you left," Miroku leaned in, so Kikyo wouldn't overhear, "None of us are too fond of her," he scowled in her direction. Kagome frowned, realizing how selfish her decision to leave was.

"It's also very hard for us to fully trust her. I feel like she's not telling us everything. Unfortunately, Inuyasha lets her know everything we're planning with Naraku," Sango said, disdain lacing her voice.

"You said that Kikyo couldn't detect any jewel shards or Naraku at all?" Kagome cut in suddenly.

"Yes," Miroku replied slowly.

"Either she's telling the truth, and she's losing her miko abilities, or she's lying," Kagome stated, sitting back on her heels.

"That could be a possibility. Maybe it's due to her not being alive, and it's an after effect that her powers are diminishing? Then again, you could just be more powerful than she," Miroku grinned slightly at Kagome, "I mean, if you say she's losing her powers or lying, it must mean you can feel Naraku, no?" Kagome smiled, yes. Miroku was a very intelligent young man, though, his lecherous tendencies covered it up well. Nodding, Kagome watched Kikyo out of the corner of her eye. Her soul collectors had finished their task and slowly rose from around Kikyo, but staying close enough to watch over the camp.

"Will you be traveling with us again, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked eagerly. Kagome glanced down at the bundle of orange-red in her arms. Her Shippo, her son, she had him back, as well as her friends.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so," she whispered softly.

"Hey, Kagome, you got any ramen, or what?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, an expectant look gracing his features.

"No," Kagome replied, "I ran out."

"Well, go get some, wench."

"The well closed," she responded stiffly, not looking anyone in the eye. Kagome heard Sango gasp lightly, looking at her with sympathetic eyes. Kagome didn't want sympathy though, didn't want pity, "What's done is done. It's in the past now … or future," she said wryly. It doesn't matter anymore, it's what Kagome had been repeating to herself for the past seven months. Maybe, by some miracle, she'd see her family again.

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed. Deciding not to say anything, he snapped his mouth shut and went back to sit next to Kikyo.

"Okaa-san?" Kagome looked down at her adoptive son, Shippo-who she left, Kagome thought angrily.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked gently, hugging him to her chest.

"Do you miss your family?" Kagome looked at him sadly, nodding.

"Yes," she said softly, "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll somehow be able to see them again," Kagome laughed hollowly, shaking her head.

"Well, you have us," Shippo smiled at her, holding onto her hand. A half smile coming onto Kagome's face, she bent down to kiss Shippo's head. He'd grown since she first fell down-actually, was pulled down-the well. If they stood next to each other, Shippo's head would be at her waist, no longer at her knees.

After eating a well-cooked meal, that Inuyasha caught, the group sat quietly around the slowly dying fire. There was tension in the air, not as much as one would think though.

"Why don't we all get some sleep? We probably should have an early start and begin looking for more shards, as well as Naraku," Kagome suggested, breaking the silence. Pushing Shippo into the sleeping bag she gave him all those years ago, she tucked him in and gave him another kiss on the crown of his head.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Sango replied, getting into her own sleeping bag, Miroku mirroring her actions. Inuyasha jumped up into a nearby tree, and Kikyo leaned against another tree close to Inuyasha. They were going to need all the sleep they could get. Kagome put up a large barrier, guarding the whole group from anything lurking outside.

"Good night," Kagome whispered into the dark of the night.

"Sweet dreams, okaa-san," Shippo whispered back.

Unknown to the slowly growing group, red eyes were watching on in interest, waiting to strike once the group's defenses were down. This was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

**_Like ? Hate ? Review !_**

**_If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them to the best of my ability._**

**_Please be aware that this is _****not ****_a pre-written story, so I may not be able to answer everything perfectly. Also, I will try very hard to update every week or every other week. It really depends on school. Thankfully, it's less than two months away that school lets us out, and I will be able to post periodically without worry!_**


	2. The Deal

**_I'd like to thank you for you wonderful reviews and all of the alerts and favorites ! They're very appreciated, and it is a balm to my soul. So, more reviews means more writin' ! :P_**

**_So, here is chapter 2 ! I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Deal**

Kagome was the first to wake that morning, the sun just starting to make an appearance. She smiled wistfully, looking around the group. She was back with her friends, and she was happy, no, ecstatic about that. Kagome truly did miss them, and they had missed her. Smiling softly, she glanced around the slumbering members of their group. Every single one of them had a story; though they all started alone, the ending was going to be when they were all together, as a family and maybe even something more.

Getting up and stretching her stiff legs, Kagome made her way to a nearby river where she could bathe and rid herself of any sweat or grime that clung to her body.

"Kami, this feels nice," Kagome sighed, dipping into the cool water slowly. Letting her head fall back, Kagome shut her eyes languidly, enjoying the feel of the water lapping softly against her soft skin. She stiffened slightly when she felt another presence approaching, but relaxed when she realized it was just Sango.

"Morning, Kagome," Sango greeted, joining Kagome in the chilly water.

"Hey, Sango," she replied brightly, opening her eyes. They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying the silence.

"We missed you, you know," Sango said suddenly, "We thought you would have come back sooner," she let out a small, strangled laugh. Sango looked up at Kagome through watery eyes, and throwing her arms around Kagome-like she had when they first reunited-Sango let small sobs wrack through her slim body, "I missed you so much!" she cried, clinging to Kagome as if she was a lifeline, "I'm so glad you came back," she said more softly. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango comfortingly, murmuring to her softly.

"I missed you all too. I thought about you guys all the time, but my leaving has made me stronger. I'm not the same weak girl I was when I left you guys. I can take care of myself now," Kagome said to Sango, a smile coming to her face.

"I can see that," Sango laughed, gradually becoming more cheerful, "You could always take care of yourself though. You're so strong," Sango smiled at the younger girl that became a sister to her. Kagome smiled back at Sango brightly, playfully splashing her with water to ease the seriousness.

"I'm happy to be back. I really am," Kagome said honestly, looking at the sun sitting on the horizon comfortably. There was another pause, "Let's go back to the group. We have to get ready to leave," Kagome suggested, stepping out of the water.

On the way back to the group, Sango halted, looking at Kagome hesitantly.

"Kagome, when did the well close?" she asked tentatively, afraid of how Kagome may react. Kagome looked back at her friend, her eyes dimming a bit.

"I'm not sure when exactly the well closed, but a week after I left you guys," Kagome grimaced, "I went back to the well to go home and get some supplies. Imagine my surprise when I jumped in, and nothing happened. I just don't understand what would make the well stop working though," Kagome said frustratedly.

"Oh, well, what have you been doing since you left?" Sango decided that a subject change was in order.

"You know, collecting jewel shards-"

"Oi, Kagome! Speakin' of jewel shards, how many do ya have?" Inuyasha asked, jumping in. Kagome blinked for a moment, she hadn't even realized they started walking back to the group again, let alone arriving back.

"I only ran into eight shards," Kagome said, fishing them out of her miko garb and presenting them to the group. Multiple gasps were heard, and Kagome looked up, "Oh yeah, recently, instead of turning light pink when I touch them, they turn clear," she shrugged.

"Lady Kagome, when did this start?" Miroku asked curiously, dying to touch a shard with his own hands, but he didn't dare, afraid that something may go wrong and taint it.

"Just a week after I left the group, but that was the first time I had run into any youkai with shards," Kagome answered, not too concerned with the change, "When I first saw it, I was really worried. I went to a shrine and asked one of the monks there. He just said that it was rare that someone would be able to purify a shard so much. Apparently, it being clear means that it's completely purified. Instead of the light pink ones," Kagome nodded towards the shards Kikyo was holding up. The group exchanged looks for a moment. Sango thought idly to herself that a lot of new things were happening to Kagome a _week_ after she left-about the time Kikyo joined the group-but she didn't voice it.

"Lady Kikyo, perhaps you should give the shards you have to Lady Kagome. It would be better if she could fully purify them then," Miroku suggested, looking at the older priestess expectantly. Kikyo's lips became a thin line, and she shook her head.

"I think we should wait till we know that we can truly trust my reincarnation. For all we know, she could be working for Naraku now," Kikyo said calmly, sending an accusing look in Kagome's direction.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome asked, perplexed and unable to stop herself, "You think I could be working with Naraku, of all people?" she asked incredulously, not sure whether to laugh or scream.

"Think about it; when you left, you couldn't even walk a straight line properly. Now, you're claiming to be a master at the bow and arrow, and you carry swords! What true miko would use swords that possess a demon's aura?" Kikyo shot, glaring at Kagome.

"You aren't seriously buying any of this, are you?" Kagome turned to the rest of the group, grateful to see that they stood by her. Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder supportively, and the rest of the gang stepped up behind Kagome. Only Inuyasha was left, still standing in the middle with a torn look across his face.

"Kagome, why don't we just wait for a while, ya know?" Inuyasha asked, looking between the two priestesses. They were so different from each other, yet he loved them both. Though he may not have acted it, Inuyasha loved Kagome deeply, but he loved Kikyo first. So, obviously, that means he has to love her last too, right? However, Inuyasha was still unsure as to what his love towards Kagome truly was. Even to him, it was obvious that she no longer held romantic feelings towards him anymore. So, why should he try with her, right?

Kagome pursed her lips, debating on whether she should scream or ignore him; she chose the latter. Turning sharply on her heel, Kagome stocked off into the forest.

"The nerve of him!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air, muttering curses and kicking rocks out of her way angrily.

Kagome looked up, finally noticing her surroundings. Only a day with the group, and she was already forgetting all of her training. First rule, always stay alert and be aware. Shaking her head, Kagome took in her surroundings. The forest had thickened immensely, so she must have walked pretty far. Kagome spread her senses out, checking to see if anyone was nearby.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome found herself murmuring, touching his aura lightly, "He must not be too far," Kagome looked in the direction of the West where his aura was the strongest. "I wonder if he'll mind if I drop in," she said to herself dryly, her feet already moving her in the direction of the Killing Perfection.

Sesshomaru felt the miko's aura coming closer, a steady pace set. He halted, forcing the imp, Jaken, and Ah-Un, the two headed dragon that was carrying Rin, to stop. No, he did not want to see the angelic face of the miko. He simply wished to sate his curiosity regarding her. She had gone from a girl, actually resembling Inuyasha's demeanor, to a young woman who could now control her emotions and keep them in check, but was still a kind-hearted woman. The two had run into each other more than a handful of times, and Sesshomaru found that the miko could truly hold a conversation. He remembered the night she let the fact that she was from the future slip out of her rosy lips. Her eyes had widened a fraction, but other than that, she kept her composure, waiting to see his reaction to her secret. He had taken it well, not letting any surprise flit across his features.

"Miko," he greeted when he felt her approach.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed exuberantly, climbing down from the large dragon. Rin had taken a liking to the miko rather quickly, and he watched the two girls interact with one another through narrowed eyes.

"Sesshomaru … sama," Kagome looked up from her spot, kneeling next to Rin. Sesshomaru was tempted to ask why she had followed him, but decided she didn't need to know he was curious about her thoughts. There was a pregnant pause, causing the air around them to thicken in tension. Finally impatient, Sesshomaru voiced another question of his.

"Why are you not back with the half-breed?" he asked. He had noticed that she joined back with his idiot half-brother, the demon slayer, monk, fox kit, and fire neko, oh, and the undead miko, but she wasn't with them now. Surely, Inuyasha would have come, swinging the tetsusaiga foolishly. She shrugged, getting up to pet Ah-Un, who happily allowed her to stroke their heads and muzzles softly. Sesshomaru bit back a growl of warning. Very few people approached the two-headed dragon, and even fewer people lived to tell the tale, but this infuriating miko must have bewitched the dragon. He watched with irritation, or maybe it was envy, as the miko continued petting the dragon, completely ignoring the taiyoukai's question. The miko looked up finally, silent for a moment before she answered.

"I can't trust him until I know where his loyalty lies," she said simply. Sesshomaru stood, silently regarding the miko.

"Why did you follow this Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you stop and wait for me?" she countered, looking him in the eye. Sesshomaru glared back, not willing to back down. If she was anyone else, she would've run, screaming with her tail tucked between her legs, but she wasn't anyone else. She was the stubborn miko, Kagome Higurashi. Finally, Sesshomaru glanced away, feigning disinterest.

"Kagome-chan, I picked some flowers for you!" Rin came trotting back with a small crown of flowers clutched tightly in her small hands, "Here," the miko bent down and allowed the small girl to place the crown on her head with a smile.

"Thank you, Rin-chan. They're beautiful," Kagome replied, softly touching the crown that now laid neatly on her head. The younger girl beamed at the miko and pranced off to collect more flowers. Sesshomaru had watched the interaction with interest and glanced at the miko who was now watching Rin wrestle a flower crown, much like Kagome's, onto Jaken.

"You should join us," Kagome announced abruptly, turning to look at the regal taiyoukai. He blinked, the only indication that he was surprised by her sudden outburst. Staring at the miko passively, he avoided her pleading azure eyes and settled for looking at her forehead.

"No," he replied finally, looking away from Kagome and watched Rin instead. Kagome pursed her lips, glaring at Sesshomaru. It made so much sense, now that she thought of it. Sesshomaru was clearly a formidable opponent, and with each other's help, they could easily take Naraku down.

"Come on! You know it's a good idea. We could all easily defeat Naraku if we banded together!"

"This Sesshomaru will not associate with the half-breed," he answered, still not looking at Kagome. Kagome stood silent for a moment, contemplating on how to get him to join the group. Immediately, an idea came to her.

"What if I made you a deal?" she asked, trying to hide her eagerness. Sesshomaru turned to look at her, intrigued with what she had to offer. He inclined his head in her direction, which Kagome took as "Proceed." She took a deep breath.

"You join our group, and I'll give you your arm back," she held her breath, waiting to see his decision. The only indication that Sesshomaru had heard was the tight clenching of his hand. She was amazed he hadn't cut himself with his own claws.

"You cannot."

"I can," Kagome stated confidently. She had been thinking about how to regrow his arm ever since the dream she had of him. Sesshomaru noted the small blush beginning to creep up on her cheeks and absently wondered what could be the cause of it. "However," Sesshomaru's head snapped up, glaring at the girl, "However," she repeated, "I won't regenerate it until a week has passed, and I know for sure that you won't do anything," Kagome paused and added quickly, "Also, you can't start unnecessary fights with anyone, and I mean anyone."

"My arm will grow back on its own."

"Yes, but not as quickly. Think about it; you could get your arm back, and you get to defeat Naraku. It's a win-win situation," Kagome said persuasively, pausing to allow Sesshomaru to absorb the information. Sesshomaru turned on his heel immediately, lifting Rin up onto Ah-Un and began leaving.

"I," he started, forgetting his usual formalities, "will think about your offer," Kagome grinned, knowing he'd be back. Watching his fading figure, Kagome thought back to when he lifted Rin so effortlessly. How does he do that, she wondered idly. Also, she could've sworn she saw his pelt move to help steady Rin. Interesting, Kagome mused.

"Oi, where the hell were you?" Inuyasha asked once he saw Kagome. She studiously ignored him, going to sit by Sango and settled Shippo into her lap. The group gave her questioning looks, which she replied to with a small shrug. Inuyasha glared at her form from across the fire, sniffing the air, but he couldn't find any scent coming from Kagome.

"You're hiding your scent! Why?" he accused, thinking back to what Kikyo had said about Kagome working with Naraku. Kagome tensed slightly. She was hiding her aura and scent simply because she didn't want Inuyasha to know about her visit with Sesshomaru. Sighing audibly, she sat up straighter and told the group her plans to have Sesshomaru join them.

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat angrily, pacing back and forth.

"Why the hell would you invite the _enemy_ to join our group?" Inuyasha questioned loudly, a slow rumbling building up in his chest.

"I did it because I know it will benefit all of us!" Kagome defended herself, "We all know he's an amazing fighter, and his joining us could really help," she addressed the whole group this time, hoping they would see her logic and perhaps think on it.

"Lady Kagome is right," Miroku said tentatively, "He would be a great ally. Inuyasha, perhaps it would be wise to put aside your brother-"

"Half," Inuyasha interrupted with a sneer.

"-rivalry," Miroku finished. Sango nodded slowly, taking in the information and agreed after a small moment. Though Kagome could tell they were a bit hesitant, they were willing to try, and that's all the mattered.

"You're going to let _another_ demon in my group?" Kikyo sneered, "The kit and neko are enough. We don't need any more of those-those monsters in my group," Everyone froze suddenly and looked to see Inuyasha's reaction, but he wasn't the one to speak up.

"How dare you," Kagome pointed angrily and got to her feet, "How dare you say such things! You don't even know them, and you can keep your opinions to yourself. How do you think Inuyasha feels about what you said? He's a half demon. So, do you hate half of Inuyasha? Why are you even helping us then? What's your role in this whole mess? You're making things worse!" Kagome cried, her hands now clenched at her sides, "Also, this is not _your _group. We all work together as a _team, _nothing more, nothing less," Kagome finished, breathing heavily and ignoring the shocked faces of her friends. Kikyo sat, silently fuming at her reincarnation. Unable to come back with a quick retort, she hardened her features and stood to turn away.

"I'm going for a walk," she went into the forest, her shinidamachuu lighting the way through the ominous trees.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said hesitantly, forgetting about their previous fight. He, like Kikyo, turned away from her, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'll be back," with that, he ran off in the opposite direction of Kikyo and her soul collectors. Kagome sighed, slumping back and groaned.

"Why is everything so difficult?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Let's just make the best out of everything," Sango sighed, moving to get the fire going stronger. Out of nowhere, a resounding smack was heard.

"Hentai!" Shippo shook his head sadly.

"He'll just never learn," Kirara mewled out her agreement.

* * *

**_So, Sesshomaru made a small appearance in this chapter, but not only that, Kikyo has shown her true, evil colors... or, has she?_**

**_Like? Hate? Review!_**

**_Any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer!_**


	3. The Witch

**_Hey guys! So, here's chapter 3 ! Enjoy._**

**_By the way, this is the first time I've ever written in third person. So, if I make any mistakes, tell me! (Like saying 'I' instead of 'She')_**

**_Thanks !_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Witch **

Kagome remained awake for the rest of the night, waiting for both Inuyasha and Kikyo to return. She could've sworn that she saw a flash of guilt cross Kikyo's, usually stony, features.

"Maybe, the real Kikyo is still in there somewhere," Kagome whispered to herself. The rest of the inutachi had drifted off to sleep soon after the two left. Realizing that Inuyasha and Kikyo wouldn't be returning as soon as she expected, Kagome sighed and got up in search for any sign of either of them. Before leaving the group, she made a large barrier, making sure to protect her friends, her family.

Kagome groaned out loudly, pushing yet another stray tree branch out of her way. She'd stretched her senses as far as she could and finally got a read on both of them. It seemed that they were together, or at least, they were in the same vicinity. Cursing herself for not bringing her katanas to help her get rid of the branches, Kagome climbed over a fallen trunk and spread out her senses again.

"Almost there," she breathed a sigh of relief, making her way towards the two and quickening her pace. To say Kagome was shocked would have been an understatement. Kikyo was curled up snuggly in Inuyasha's arms, tears trailing down her pale face. I didn't know she could cry, Kagome thought to herself. Had she stumbled across this sight four years ago, Kagome would have been shocked, hurt, and broken. Now, she could see how much they truly did care for each other, even Kikyo. Though Kikyo wasn't the same warm, loving woman as she was before death, she was still in there somewhere. Some people may say that their love was weak, but Kagome knew, their love was strong, and hopefully, it would grow with time.

Kagome purposely stepped on a fallen branch, letting it crack loudly under her foot. Both heads shot up at her, and Kagome smiled sheepishly, knowing that that act alone would mean something. She was letting Inuyasha know that she wasn't sad, wasn't heartbroken, and she was letting Kikyo know that she had truly relinquished her hold on Inuyasha. Kikyo could love him freely, not afraid that Kagome was "in the way". Uncharacteristically, Kikyo returned the smile, letting it show in her brown eyes and nodded her head in silent understanding. Kagome just hoped that they would get their happily ever after.

"We should get back," Kagome murmured, not wanting to disturb the quiet air, "It's late, and I'm not too sure about staying out here, especially without a fire and weapons," though Kagome could use her miko powers well, she still felt much more comfortable holding her blades in her hands. The two nodded in agreement, rising and brushing any dirt that got on their clothes. The small trio walked in silence, not an uncomfortable one, but a silence made for contemplation, reflection.

Kagome felt a clawed hand gently tug her sleeve, and she glanced back at Inuyasha questioningly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, sending her a hopeful look. She nodded, slowing her pace so they could both walk behind Kikyo, "I'm sorry," he blurted, his ears flat against his head. She smiled softly at him.

"It's okay. Don't worry about anything. I already forgave you," Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. How could one person have such a big, kind heart, he wondered.

"No, I-I just," he looked away, struggling to find the right words. Kagome put a gentle hand on his arm, not in an intimate way but as friends.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I get it, and it's partly my fault. I can kind of see where Kikyo got her suspicions. I mean, I left you all for a year without so much as a goodbye," she let out a hollow laugh, "I also understand why you may want to sid-agree with her," Kagome looked at him earnestly, and all he could do was stare at this selfless creature in front of him. Even Inuyasha knew that he was the one to make a mistake, but here she was, taking the blame. He shook his head at her and pulled her into a quick, friendly hug.

"I love you, you know that right?" Inuyasha said, examining her face.

"I love you too," they understood and would do anything for each other, but it was only a sibling type of love, and they wouldn't have it any other way, not anymore, at least. Inuyasha walked ahead, taking Kikyo's hand gently, while Kagome stayed behind them, smiling softly. This is how it's meant to be, she thought to herself.

The sun was just beginning to rise when they returned, and the rest of the group was already bustling about and getting ready for the day. Kagome could see the worried look etched on Sango's face and instantly felt guilty for making her anxious in any way.

"Sango," she called out, and smiled when she saw Sango give a sigh of relief, "Sorry, we just had a bit to work out," Kagome motioned to Inuyasha, Kikyo, and herself and smiled to let Sango know that everything was all right.

"Good, good," she shot a suspicious look in their direction, but shrugged her shoulders and went back to putting out the fire.

The group had gotten all their stuff together fairly quickly, wanting to get to their destination as fast as possible. Unfortunately, they had absolutely no idea where, or what, that destination might be.

"We should go West," Kagome insisted to a stubborn Inuyasha. She desperately wanted to know if Sesshomaru would agree to the deal she offered and hoped that she'd be able to locate him in the West. Kagome grimaced momentarily; she had let the fact that she agreed to regenerate his arm slip and didn't exactly want to have to deal with telling them that little tidbit of information.

"No, we're going East," Inuyasha replied resolutely, not looking back at the group as he headed in said direction. Kagome sighed and decided the only way to get him to agree was to play her last card.

"East," Kagome mused and turned her head, glancing at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, "I guess we could go there. I wouldn't mind stopping by Kouga's for a while. I haven't seen him in forever," she exaggerated the last word, watching as Inuyasha's face turned red. Although Inuyasha wasn't jealous of the wolf-for, he had no right to be-he still wasn't _fond_ of the ookami. Smiling triumphantly as Inuyasha pouted, Kagome turned, with the rest of the group, and headed West. Before Kagome turned, though, she swore she saw something akin to amusement dancing in the older miko's eyes. Though the rest of the group was still wary of the undead miko, they did show a bit more warmth to her, now that Kagome had.

The inutachi traveled for hours, not stopping once for rest, and finally, after much walking, they stopped at the top of a hill, overlooking a village.

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Shippo spoke, breaking the silence.

"Only one way to find out," Miroku replied eagerly, making his way down and keeping his eyes wide open. Probably hoping to catch a glance at an unsuspecting girl, Kagome thought, thoroughly amused at his antics. Sango, however, was not.

"Lecherous monk," she muttered.

"Please, I bet you like it when he feels you up," Sango blushed at Kagome's bold words, turning to hide her face.

"I do not!" she denied weakly and gazed at Miroku longingly.

"You know, he really likes you, probably even loves you," Kagome murmured, watching Sango's face carefully. Sango and Miroku were an interesting couple, to Kagome. They obviously had a searing attraction and cared deeply for each other, but they insisted upon dancing around one another, afraid to get too close and step on each other's toes. Although, Miroku may need a good stomping sometimes, Kagome smirked.

"I can't be with him if he's always being a perverted ass," Sango huffed, causing Kagome to laugh lightly.

"He's just doin' it to get to you. If you act like you don't care, maybe he'll stop entirely," Kagome suggested, not quite positive about her plan. Sango scoffed and discreetly chanced a look at Miroku, but scowled immediately when she saw him asking a woman to bear his child. He's never asked me to bear his child, Sango thought suddenly, and instantly a small frown marred her beautiful face.

Kagome walked up to an elderly miko slowly and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Good afternoon. My name's Kagome, and I'm traveling with a group. We were wondering if you could let us stay somewhere in the village?" she asked hopefully, fully ready to push Miroku forward and have him do his usual introduction of, "I sense an evil aura. Let me exorcise it in return for a place to stay." The old woman turned to Kagome brushing against her aura. Her chapped lips parted, momentarily in shock at what she felt.

"Hai, hai. Please, you and your friends are welcome. Please, follow me," she turned and went into a small hut unsteadily. Kagome watched her move around cautiously and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh," she gasped, "she's blind," Kagome murmured and blushed when the old woman turned back and nodded. The glazed look in the woman's eyes confirmed Kagome's suspicions, and she wondered idly if she was born blind, or if she had become blind somehow.

"Come on, guys," Kagome shouted back brightly, noticing an absent Miroku. Must be looking for his next victim, she dismissed.

They all settled down at the small table, eating and chatting amiably.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hisako," she replied after a pause, "Hisako," she repeated, as if she was making sure she got the name correct.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you," Kagome said brightly, pretending to not notice the old woman's steadily darkening aura. The others continued eating, not sure what to say next. Kagome sat quietly, studying the old woman who had a pure aura earlier, but now possessed a darker one.

"Something wrong?" Hisako asked, feeling the young miko's gaze on her. Kagome shook her head, momentarily forgetting that the woman could not see.

"Uh, no. No, of course not," Kagome smiled, glancing at the others to see if they noticed anything strange. Seeing that Miroku was still absent, Kagome leaned over to glance outside of the hut and into the darkening sky.

"Have any of you seen Miroku?" she asked, concerned.

"He's probably with some whor-woman," Sango muttered angrily, barely catching her unkind language. Kagome pressed her lips together, worried because he was gone for so long.

"Quit worrying, wench. Sango's prob'ly right," Inuyasha said gruffly, trying to erase the frown on his best friend's face.

"I don't know. I mean, he's been gone for a while," she replied. Shippo hopped onto, what he considered, his mother's lap and gave her hand a soft, comforting pat.

"He's fine, Kagome. Don't worry," his big, green eyes looked at her earnestly.

"I guess," she said uncertainly, looking outside again. Biting her lip, she gently placed Shippo on the floor and stood up slowly, "I think I'll just go and look for him, just in case." The others looked at her anxiously.

"I'm comin'," Inuyasha announced, getting up from his seat next to Kikyo. Kagome smiled, shaking her head.

"No, no. It's okay. I won't be long. You guys stay and rest, okay?" Kagome was already out the door, with her blades, when she finished her last sentence.

Kagome had been out for hours, wandering the silent village in search for the troublesome houshi.

"This is ridiculous," Kagome complained quietly to herself, stretching her senses as far as they would go, "It's like he was never here," her brow furrowed, and she stopped walking, looking at her surroundings. The entire village was dark and eerily quiet, not a single person in sight. Sighing, Kagome moved closer to the forest's edge, thinking Miroku might have wandered off into the woods for some unknown reason, maybe to fool around with a woman. Granted, Kagome doubted it, for she knew of his feelings for Sango.

"Come on, Miroku," she muttered to herself as she glided deeper into the ominous forest, "Where are you?"

Kagome continued walking for what felt like hours, no sign of any life. Kagome froze when she heard a twig snap, coming from her right side, her dominant side, she noted.

"Who's out there?" she asked cautiously, straining her eyes to catch a form. Whoever, or whatever, was out there didn't possess an aura, and it made her uneasy.

"My name is Shizuko," a woman, around Kagome's age, spoke up softly. She stepped out from behind the tree, smiling tentatively. Kagome gave her a wary glance, still unable to sense any aura coming from her.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" she asked Shizuko suspiciously, keeping a steady gaze on her. The girl flushed lightly.

"To be honest, I saw you come out, and I'm afraid I became a bit curious," she admitted sheepishly, wringing her hands nervously, "It's getting dark out. Perhaps you would want to come to my place to stay for a while," she looked around her, "There are rumors that there's an evil witch that comes out here at night to seduce unsuspecting people-whether it be male, female, child, adult, youkai, or ningen," she whispered, her eyes darting everywhere, as if waiting for the witch to pop out.

"I don't know," Kagome looked around, as well, "I'm looking for a friend of mine. He seems to have disappeared."

"Oh! What if the witch took him?" Shizuko cried, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her out of the woods, "Come, if she took him, then she can't be far," she said urgently.

"Please, calm down. If anything happens, I'll protect you," Kagome reassured her. Shizuko's nervousness was beginning to affect Kagome, and she cast a quick glance around, making sure nothing was following them.

"Here, this is my place," Shizuko pushed the curtain away from the hut's door and lit a candle, illuminating her home. It was bigger than most, Kagome noted. Shizuko sighed in relief, slumping to the floor, "We're safe now," she smiled weakly.

"How do you know so much about this witch? I hadn't heard any rumors before," Kagome asked curiously. Shizuko glanced owlishly at Kagome, not having expected the question. She paused for a moment, looking outside quickly.

"The witch, my father had told me about her when I was younger. She would lure unsuspecting victims to her and would drain their life force, taking away their souls in the process and stowing them away in magically sealed jars. The victims would always follow, no matter what. I-I don't know why, but they would," she swallowed visibly, "My father, he was taken away from me by her. I haven't seen him since I was eight summers," Shizuko blinked back tears, and Kagome immediately felt sympathy for this poor woman. Not sure how to answer, Kagome remained silent, looking at the floor. There was an awkward pause where neither one of the two spoke, but it was soon broken by a loud bang. Kagome started, wondering where it came from.

"What was that?" she whispered, looking at Shizuko's pale face.

"No-nothing," she stammered, hiding her obvious worry, "Here, would you like some tea?" Shizuko placed a warm cup in front of Kagome and smiled tentatively, "It'll calm the nerves, trust me," she laughed lightly. Kagome smiled warmly back, taking the offered cup and took a small sip.

"It's good. What's in it? I've never had anything like it," Kagome exclaimed softly, taking another big gulp, hiding the small wince caused by the tea burning her throat.

Kagome was already on her third cup of tea when she began feeling sleepy, unable to keep her eyes opened properly.

"Do you mind if I take a short nap?" Kagome asked, already halfway asleep. Shizuko looked up from her own cup of tea and smiled.

"Of course not. You can lay down anywhere. I'll wake you in the morning," she answered kindly. Setting her cup of tea down once Kagome was completely under. Shizuko stood up slowly, walking over to Kagome's sleeping form and picked her up effortlessly. Shizuko murmured lowly and was soon transported to a tiny room that was hidden under the hut. Shizuko placed Kagome on a small futon, grinning at the miko's foolishness.

"Here I thought she'd be harder to trick," Shizuko ran a finger along Kagome's cheek, her long nail leaving a trail of brilliant red. Shizuko cast a curious glance at the other form in the room that was just beginning to stir, "As you would say, little futuristic miko, like taking candy from a baby," she chuckled, moving towards the other body, kicking it in the head, and effectively rendering him unconscious once again.

* * *

_**Okay, soooo... Like ? Hate ? Review !**_

_**Also, don't worry... Sesshomaru is going to make an appearance soon !**_

_**'Til next week !**_


	4. The Agreement

**_Alrighty guys. This is chapter 4 :3 _**

**_Now, I have some bad news, regarding updating. Right now, the school year is coming to a close, and that means much more work to do and the dreaded finals. So, I'm still going to be updating; however, I will only be updating every other week. So, instead of next Sunday, I'll update the following._**

**_On a happier note, I've already gotten more than _****60 ****_people "following" this story, and that amazes me! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope I can reach, or exceed, your expectations. I'd love for all of you to review; I accept any type, praise, critique, and flames. If you do flame, I suggest you add why you do not like the story so I can fix it. If there's a mistake within the storyline or grammar/spelling, please, tell me!_**

**_Without further ado, The Agreement._**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**The Agreement**

Kagome woke up in a small room, unsure where she was.

"What?" she asked to no one in particular, groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "I haven't slept like that since before I even got pulled down the well," she said, thoroughly surprised. Taking in her surroundings, Kagome's heart rate began to increase with each passing second. Kagome assessed the situation, her mind hopping from one thought to another. She glanced in the direction of a slumped over form and tentatively made her way to it. Shaking him lightly, she forced his head up so she could see his face and stared in horror.

"Miroku," she breathed, ripping part of her kimono to tie it around the open, bleeding wound on his skull. Kagome gently placed his head in her lap and cradled it softly, "What've we gotten ourselves into," she closed her eyes, letting a mirthless laugh escape her lips.

Kagome sat for what seemed like hours, going over escape plans in her head and searching every inch of the small room for an exit.

"There can't just not be a door in a room. There has to be a way out for there to be a way in," she sighed, frustrated, and, carefully setting Miroku's head down, got up to inspect the room once more. She ran her left hand along the cold walls, hoping to feel some sign of a way out.

"I wonder what the others are doing, and if they've figured out that something's wrong," her brow furrowed in worry. Kagome turned her head to see Miroku beginning to come back to consciousness and quickly made her way to sit by him.

"Miroku?" she whispered urgently, shaking his shoulder. His eyes, almost a purple shade, blinked up at her dazedly.

"Kagome?" he croaked, his throat dry and craving water, "Where'd the pretty lady go?" he asked, still completely out of it. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, that's probably how he ended up here. Hopefully, for Sango's sake, he learned his lesson.

"Come on, Miroku. Wake up," Kagome commanded softly, not sure if she should lightly slap him in the face to wake him up. Shrugging, Kagome let her hand come in contact with his cheek, hoping that it would wake him up faster.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked indignantly, rising to sit and rest his back against the wall. He shot a glare in her direction, rubbing his reddening cheek with an exaggeratedly sad expression on his face.

"It was the only way I could think to wake you…" she trailed off, looking away from him and trying not to laugh at him. Really, it was completely inappropriate for Kagome to slap him, and she could have found another way to rouse him, but she thought it was a good punishment for his foolishness.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked, finally taking in his surroundings. Kagome shrugged in return, not sure how to answer because she hadn't the slightest clue.

"I don't know, but I've been looking for a way out," she answered honestly before she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are you even here?" she asked suspiciously. Miroku looked away, whistling a made up tune and looking thoughtful.

"Well, you see, Lady Kagome, I had been checking the woods for any ferocious demons when I came upon a beautiful young girl. She was so frightened. So, naturally, I had to help her," he replied, "As a monk, it is my duty to protect those from evil beings," he added, quite satisfied with his excuse.

"Uh huh," she snorted and turned away from him, "Stupid, lecherous monk," she muttered under her breath.

"You wound me, Lady Kagome," Miroku, having caught what Kagome said, sighed, feigning offense.

"Whatever. Just help me find a way to get out of here."

"A door would be your best bet, Lady Kagome," he answered swiftly. Still, Miroku rose from his position and went to help Kagome look for an escape.

After hours of thinking and looking, they had come up with a blank. The two friends sat next to each other, leaning against a wall. Miroku was currently meditating, hoping something would "come to him". Kagome just thought it was a way of getting out of working. She scowled, silently praying Inuyasha and the others would come to their rescue. Or, maybe another white-haired inuyoukai, she thought absently.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a voice came from above, and Kagome and Miroku jolted from the shock, "I was told you were smarter, Kagome. Have you completely forgotten about me?" Shizuko's form appeared before them, a smirk playing at her pale lips. Kagome's breath hitched, and she closed her eyes, berating herself for her stupidity. She was trained for so long, and yet she still couldn't tell when someone was honest or not. She always sought to find the good in people, rather than the evil, one of the other mikos had told her that it would be her downfall one day.

Miroku stared at Shizuko in shock, anger becoming apparent on his face, but not only was he angry, he was disappointed in himself for falling for such an old trick.

"I guess you are only a mere copy of Kikyo, and as is said, a copy is never as great as the original," she baited, waiting for an angered reaction, but there was no reaction from Kagome. Her face was a stoic mask, one that could easily rival Lord Sesshomaru's. Inside, Kagome was boiling in anger and disappointment, much like Miroku, but she wouldn't let Shizuko have the satisfaction of seeing her words hurt Kagome.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked, eyeing the pretty, young woman. Then again, this may not have even been her true form, he thought wearily.

"The Shikon no Tama, of course," she replied, "Though," she paused, glancing at Kagome, "I couldn't care less as to what happens to you. This," she gestured to the room and the two of them, indicating her locking them up, "wasn't my idea," she grinned mischievously.

"Why'd you take Miroku?" Kagome asked suddenly, surprising both Miroku and Shizuko, if that was her real name.

"Why?" she echoed, staring at Miroku, a vicious smirk coming to her lips, "I took him because he was the easiest," she said, enjoying the clenching of his jaw and flashing eyes, "He came to me without any of my guidance. I chose to use him to lure you in because he was blind," Miroku looked away in shame, guilt engulfing him. He was at fault for Kagome getting into this mess. She should hate him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered to his friend. She smiled at him softly, shaking her head at him that it wasn't true, and it wasn't his fault. Squaring her shoulders, Kagome locked her eyes with Shizuko.

"So, you have me. Let Miroku go, and then, tell me what you plan on doing with me," Kagome's voice held confidence, belying her nervousness. The witch smiled again, and with a flourish of her hand, Miroku was gone. Just, poof, gone. Kagome looked up, shocked, "Where did you put him?" she demanded angrily.

"Don't worry. He's safe," was all she offered, "Now, come with me," her hand was outstretched, and when Kagome didn't move to take it, her long fingers wiggled in impatience.

"You didn't tell me what you were going to do with me," Kagome's lips pursed as she waited expectantly. Her outward appearance was surprisingly calm, and even more surprisingly, she was calm on the inside as well. Now that Miroku was safe, hopefully, she had nothing else to worry about. Perhaps, all the training did help me, she mused.

"Why tell you, when I can show you," Shizuko grabbed Kagome's hand, and they were teleported to the outside of an ominous castle.

"Should've known you were working for Naraku," Kagome muttered, "He never does anything on his own," the miasma in the air was thick, nearly suffocating Shizuko, but she noticed that Kagome didn't seem to be affected at all. That's impossible, Shizuko thought hazily.

Kagura, the wind demoness, looked on in interest as Shizuko guided the miko closer to the castle and sneered. She never liked the witch. She couldn't be trusted at all, not that Kagura could either, but Shizuko seemed to have other plans than helping Naraku.

Yes, she'd be doing everyone a favor by ridding the world of the witch. With that in mind, she flicked open her fan, and Kagura sent a flurry of wind blades that were perfectly aimed for Shizuko. She watched as the miko, Kagome, expertly dodged her attack, though they weren't aimed for her and looked up to the wind demoness, bewildered.

Shizuko jumped out of the way, one blade grazing her and drawing blood. She whipped her head towards the offender and grimaced. She knew Kagura was going to be a problem for her, always casting her dark looks when she was speaking with Naraku. Well, more than speaking, Shizuko licked her lips at the memory. There was no doubt about it, Naraku was a handsome, well-defined man, and she'd be damned if she didn't bed him at least once... or twice.

Another flurry of blades was cast, catching the witch off guard. Flipping to the side, she glanced to where Kagome was, but she noticed she was gone.

"Kuso," she muttered, scanning the area. The miasma was affecting her, and the loss of blood was slowing her down. She had to find the miko so she could transport them somewhere else, preferably away from the wind bitch. Shizuko felt the miasma in the air thicken, and her eyes widened in realization. Naraku was going to aid in her demise. The miko couldn't have gotten far, so why would Naraku need her anymore. Enraged by the treachery, she let a blast of power loose, effectively draining her, but at the same time, clearing all the miasma in the air and making a dent in the large, old castle.

Kagura, seeing the blast, sent one more wave of blades down, ensuring the witch's death. Kagura couldn't let Naraku have the miko. All would be lost if he got his dirty hands on her, and then, Kagura would never gain her freedom, nor Kanna's. Kagura sneered again as the witch dropped, both the miasma and blades aiding in her easy kill, leaving a shocked Kagome as she stared at the still form. Kagome had already been planning on how to get rid of Shizuko, but Kagura, and surprisingly, Naraku, seemed to have taken over. Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. Why would Kagura want the witch dead? Was the kill by Naraku's order? It was obvious that the witch was no longer needed if Kagome was already delivered, but why kill her? The witch obviously was promised something in return for her help, so maybe Naraku didn't wish to give it to her; it seemed like something he would do.

"Kagura," she called out softly, looking up, she saw Kagura floating on her feather, looking rather smug. All too soon, Kagome watched in horror as Kagura's eyes widened, almost comically, and she clutched at her chest tightly. Kagura looked in the window of the castle, seeing Naraku's shadow tightening his grip on her heart. Gasping, Kagura clenched her eyes shut in pain and fell from her feather, plummeting to the ground with a sickening thud.

Kagome ran towards Kagura, hoping she got there in time to be able to heal her. She felt that she owed Kagura since she had, whether it was for Kagome or not, saved her.

Kagura was twitching in pain, more from her heart, or lack of, than from the long, hard fall. She hissed, the pain finally subsiding and glanced up just in time to see Naraku's furious form retreating. The odd thing, he was still gripping Kagura's heart painfully, but she couldn't feel it. Why was he angered? He helped get rid of the witch in the end. Was that not what he wanted?

Kagome was touching Kagura frantically, checking for any injuries she could heal. Although it wasn't ideal that she wanted to help her so-called enemy, she knew, somewhere deep down, that Kagura didn't want to hurt them. She was simply following orders because she had no other choice. Kagome was surprised to find that there weren't any external or internal injuries, but she chalked it up to Kagura being a demoness.

"Uh, are you okay?" Kagome asked tentatively, stepping back from Kagura, somewhat warily. She might have killed Shizuko, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to hurt Kagome too. Kagura got up, realizing that there was no lingering pain like there should have been, like there usually was. Was it to do with the miko? Kagura thought idly for a moment, finally turning to the miko in question.

"Yes," her tone was clipped and cold, but she made no move to attack Kagome. They stood, albeit, awkwardly, and Kagura eventually moved to leave. Kagome was confused, to say the least, her eyes widening as she realized Kagura was leaving, not wanting a fight.

"Wa-wait!" Kagome called out, running and easily catching up with the wind demoness. Kagura's gaze flickered to Kagome, interested as to why she stopped her.

"What?"

"Why? Why did you kill her? It's obvious Naraku didn't want you to, even though he did help," Kagome questioned, hoping to have possibly gained an unknowing ally.

"She was a nuisance, and she couldn't be trusted at all," Kagura sniffed, something akin to a haughty expression gracing her features.

"That doesn't mean you should kill her! Also, that isn't reason enough for you to kill her and go against, what I'm assuming are, Naraku's direct orders."

"I am not a puppet. I take orders from no one," she snapped back angrily, flicking her fan open and flying up onto her feather, "Careful, little miko. Time is running out," she hissed, flinging blades of wind in Kagome's direction but not aimed perfectly for her.

Kagome flipped out of the way easily, almost too easily and watched as Kagura flew away quickly. Kagome frowned, not sure, in the final battle, which side Kagura would be fighting for. Kagome knew one thing, though. Kagura was right. Time was running out.

Kagome, after hours of searching, finally made her back to the village, seeing Miroku wildly waving his arms in every direction and speaking with the group. What really caught Kagome's eye was the figure, clad in white, standing stiffly beside a yelling Inuyasha. She quickly caught up to the group, glancing at Sesshomaru before turning her attention back on her friends and the situation at hand.

"Ano... I'm here!" Kagome announced shakily.

"What the fuck were you thinking, wench? You could have been killed!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why aren't you dead yet?" he asked skeptically, "Not that I want you to be dead," he added on at Kagome's glare.

"For your information, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she trailed off when she saw Inuyasha's pointed stare, "Most of the time," she concluded.

"What happened? Miroku told us everything until he was popped, and I mean literally popped, up out of nowhere," Sango asked, her eyes sweeping over Kagome's form for any injuries, "How did you get away?"

"Actually," Kagome scratched her head, "Kagura and, kind of, Naraku killed the witch. When I met with Kagura, she didn't even want to kill me! She's doing everything against her will because Naraku has her heart. I really think we should, I don't know, help her. I mean, she can't be all bad. She's even kept your secret, Inuyasha! She saw you on your human night, and Naraku hasn't figured that out yet," Kagome exclaimed in one breath.

"Shut the fuck up, wench! Scream it to the whole world, why don't you!" Inuyasha hissed, glancing around uncertainly.

"Ridiculous," Sango said, smiling and bring Kagome into a sweet hug, "We were really worried about you when you didn't return. We're glad you're okay now, but I think we need a bit of a more detailed run-through on what went on," she paused as Shippo scampered up into Kagome's arms.

"I knew you'd be okay, K'gome, but I was really scared you wouldn't come back!" he wailed, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, "I don't want you to leave me," he wrapped his small arms around his mother.

"Shh. It's alright, Shippo. I'm here and safe now," Kagome smiled tightly. What Shippo said struck her because eventually she would have to leave him. While he's growing up into a young man, Kagome would probably already be getting ready to dig her grave and pass on.

"It seems you've failed to inform the miko of the most important part," Sesshomaru cut in icily, "The older miko that you were staying with has been killed. They found her body out back, the half-breed hearing her muffled scream," his head nodded in the direction of the lump underneath the blanket. Kagome hadn't even noticed it.

"Oh, I-uh...Is it bad?" Kagome asked, cautiously approaching the form-after setting the sniffling Shippo down, of course.

"For a female ningen, this Sesshomaru would think so," he replied, though his tone wasn't harsh, as Kagome expected it to be. She decided to change the subject for the time being.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" Kagome inquired softly, also glancing around for a small girl and annoying imp. Sesshomaru looked down at the miko; she was so tiny, he thought fleetingly.

"I have decided to take you up on your offer, assuming you will go through with it," he raised a silvery, white eyebrow.

* * *

**_So, how was it ? I realize it's a bit fast in her coming back, but that's how it is! Tell me what you think about the chapter._**

**_See you on the 20th of May,_**

**_~ M_**


	5. Bad?

**_So, I would like to apologize in advanced for how disgustingly short this chapter is. However, I must admit, school is my first priority, and during this week and the next, I will be finishing exams and studying for new ones. I'm not sure when I will get the next update out because of these exams, but it won't be too long a wait. I greatly appreciate your patience, and I'm so sorry I have so little to give you, but it's truly all I can manage. Besides, I'd rather give you all a short, well-written chapter than a long, sloppy one, right? _**

**_Also, lara5170, I'm sorry I didn't answer your question earlier, "I'm a bit confused why Kagome who seems extremely strong and observant would not be more suspicious of either the old blind woman with the changing aura or the female without an aura...and even drink something given to her from the suspicous female without an aura(especially after hearing the suspicious bang)."_**

**_The reason that she isn't completely suspicious is because Kagome is still Kagome, and she strives to see the good in everyone. Though she was suspicious, the witch's story is what dissipated all her doubts. Kagome has a very kind heart, and a sob story will get very far with the naturally loving miko. Great question, by the way!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Bad?**

"Where's Rin, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, still waiting for the cute child to pop up out of nowhere. After asking around the village about the village miko, the group realized that the village's miko had died two and a half years ago.

"She is at my palace, catching up on her studies," he replied, stretching out his senses for any threats, "We will camp here."

"Oi! What do ya mean we'll camp here? I call the shots; I'm alpha," Inuyasha burst out, causing Kikyo to jump slightly by his side.

"Half-breed," Sesshomaru paused, making sure Inuyasha was listening, "silence," with that, he left the camp and headed towards a deeper part in the woods. Kagome sighed and turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"You know, that really wasn't necessary!"

"Keh! I should've pulled tetsusaiga out on him," he muttered, moving to start the fire, "I'll go catch some food," he made to get up, but he was stopped by a boot clad foot, and with a loud thud, Sesshomaru dropped the huge dear.

"I have already provided for the group, hanyou," Sesshomaru moved and leaned against a nearby tree, closing his eyes, but anyone who knew him would know that he was completely aware of his surroundings.

"So, what are we doing now?" Shippo asked from Kagome's side, eating his meat somewhat loudly.

"We will stop by this Sesshomaru's palace. Naraku's stench is all over the place," Sesshomaru sniffed with obvious disdain for the disgusting hanyou.

"What?" Inuyasha jumped up from his seat, hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga, "Why the hell would we go there?" he asked loudly and got into a fighting stance.

"Listen, hanyou. This Sesshomaru already said Naraku was nearby. We leave in the morning," his tone brooked no room for argument, and Inuyasha spluttered uselessly.

"Keh! I'll be back," he muttered, jumping into a tree and sprinting across the tops.

"Maybe we should have said that a bit more nicely," Kagome trailed off at Sesshomaru's glare.

"I care not for the hanyou; he needs to learn who is alpha."

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to go starting fights?" Kagome huffed suddenly, "If you want your arm back, you have to play nice," she pointed her finger at him reprovingly. His eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth slightly.

"Do not think you can order this Sesshomaru around," he stepped closer to Kagome menacingly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, let's not kill our allies. You two can go at it when Naraku's killed," Miroku said beseechingly, ignoring the glare pointing his way by Kagome. Kagome threw her arms up, exasperated and, childishly, stomped off to a farther part of camp.

"Stupid Sesshomaru," she mumbled under her breath, "We made a deal, and he has to already start a fight. Ridiculous!" she peeked a glance at him and saw him staring at her intently. Turning her head away, she looked down, blushing. Damn him and his stupid effect on me, she thought. There was no doubt about it, Sesshomaru was one fine specimen, if only he had a better personality, she thought sourly.

Sesshomaru approached the pouting young woman with a glare, stopping in front of her. He didn't know why he was doing this; perhaps, it was his honor, but he wasn't too sure.

"Miko," his deep baritone voice rang in her ears, and she whipped around to look up at him. She had felt his aura coming closer to her, but she hadn't thought anything of it.

"Uh, yes?" she asked, confused by his sudden approach. Sesshomaru stood silently for a moment, debating on whether or not this was a good idea. Finally, coming to a conclusion, he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru...apologizes for not completely holding up the end of the bargain; it will not happen again," he turned swiftly, leaving a shocked, blushing Kagome. Maybe, he wasn't so bad after all, she mused, smiling slightly at his retreating back.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru," he turned his head to look back at the sitting woman, tipping his head.

"However, we still leave for the palace at the hanyou's return."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," she murmured, a small smile still playing on her pink lips.

* * *

**_I do hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you stay with me, even after the shortness and pitiful updates. I'll try my best to get an update to you all soon, but I honestly can't promise that. The latest the update would ever be is the 3rd of June, but I'm hoping that it won't be that long. I know for a fact, I will be unable to get the update to you guys by the 27th because that's the week I've the most exams. After that, school will, technically, be over, and I'll be free to write and update to both my and your hearts' content!_**

**_So, have all of you seen that _**_new, shiny review__** button? How'd you guys like to click it and tell me what you think? I haven't been on fanfiction for a little while, so I've not seen the new review button, but if it isn't new to all of you...click it anyway :P**_

_**Have a lovely week; 'til next time!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	6. Green Monster

**_Hey, guys! Here is the next chapter, as promised. Sadly, this one is also short, but, but, but, but! School is over on June 12 for me, and I will be able to post faster and longer chapters for all of you!_**

**_By the way, have any of you seen that new feature that just came up on Fanfiction? The "Image Manager." It's supposedly something to make a "cover" of sort for your story. Think I should make one? I'm not too sure if I'm art savvy (does that make sense?) enough to make my own. Could one of you make one? I'd love to show your art off ^^. I'm not too sure on the rules of that, but if any of you would like to make a cover or banner, of sorts, for this story, I'd greatly appreciate it!_**

**_Anyway, happy reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Green Monster**

"Kikyo," Kagome approached the elder miko hesitantly, "I think it would be a good idea to go look for Inuyasha. It may be best if you're the one to find him. He'll probably calm down better with you," Kagome asked with a small smile.

"Why the hell should I go look for him?" she asked incredulously, and Kagome stood there, stunned. The two had made up; Kagome had seen it with her own eyes. Had it been a farce, perhaps an illusion? No, Kagome would have known.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she stammered, unable to comprehend Kikyo's change in demeanor. Kikyo's changing emotions were giving the young miko whiplash.

"Why should I look for him?" she punctuated each word and looked expectantly at the shocked miko. Did Inuyasha and Kikyo have another fight, Kagome wondered. Kagome slowly backed away, unsure of how to react to the abrupt turn in Kikyo's character. Instead, Kagome decided to go get Inuyasha herself. All Kagome had to do was find a ride.

"Sango," she called, "do you mind if I borrow Kirara. I think I'm going to go look for Inuyasha," Kagome glanced back at Kikyo curiously when she saw that Kikyo's back was stubbornly turned to them, and she was muttering something under her breath.

"I don't know, Kagome. Kirara is pretty tired," Sango apologized.

"This Sesshomaru will take her," Kagome's head snapped up at Sesshomaru's offer, and she hesitantly smiled.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru," she bowed quickly, smiling up at him.

"This Sesshomaru does not want to waste time waiting for the half-breed," Kagome scowled, but stepped towards Sesshomaru, a white cloud forming beneath his and her feet.

"You could call him by his name, you know?" Kagome broke the silence after a while. Sesshomaru didn't respond, his grip not tightening or loosening on her waist. The rest of the search was traveled in silence, no one willing to break it.

Finally, the two saw a red clad hanyou near a stream, cursing loudly. Perhaps, he is finally learning to bathe himself, Sesshomaru thought in mild amusement.

"Inuyasha," she called out, mindful of Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. Inuyasha glanced up, his eyes narrowing bitterly to see Sesshomaru holding Kagome. Although there was nothing romantic going on between Inuyasha and Kagome, he still didn't like other males touching her, especially his stupid half brother, "Come on; stop your moping, Yash," she teased lightly. Kagome left the warmth of Sesshomaru's arms, much to Sesshomaru's silent dismay, and stepped towards Inuyasha.

"Don't you want to find Naraku faster? Sesshomaru," she heard a low growl at the lack of honorific and smiled to herself, "said that Naraku was to the West. Wouldn't it make sense to stop by his castle? Besides, it'll beat sleeping on the floor. Also, we could bathe," Kagome exclaimed, suddenly elated.

"Keh! I don't need a bath," Kagome sniffed him playfully and scrunched her nose up distastefully.

"Oh, yes you do!" Sesshomaru watched the two banter back and forth, something akin to jealousy, unknowingly, bubbling within him. He had no idea what the feeling was, and everyone knew that Sesshomaru detested not knowing things. Squashing the feeling back down, he turned back to watch the conversation in feigned indifference.

"C'mon, Inuyasha," she drawled, playfully tugging one of his soft, fluffy ears, "Let's go." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to intervene when Inuyasha complied, pulling the reluctant miko up onto _his_ back, not even asking if she wanted to ride with him. Then again, why wouldn't she; she was in love with the hanyou, right, Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he was feeling possessive of the beautiful miko, and that just seemed to irk him more. So, biting back a growl, he summoned his cloud, speeding off back to camp, not bothering to see if the two were following. Sesshomaru needed no one.

Kagome frowned at Sesshomaru's retreating back; she was hoping that she would be allowed to go back with him; clearly, that wasn't the case. She had enjoyed feeling his hand on her body, albeit, as innocent as it was. She sighed; she thought Sesshomaru was, somewhat, opening up to her more. His apology to her was astounding, and she loved the feeling of being able to see the sincerity of it through his molten amber eyes. It seemed as if they were taking one step forward and then two steps back, cliché as it sounds.

* * *

**_Like ? Hate ? Review !_**

**_So, again, I am sorry it's so short, but I'll be making longer chapters soon; don't you worry!_**

**_So, if you don't mind, it would make me a very happy person if you clicked that beautiful, blue review button. How about it?_**

**_Until next time, my lovelies ! (I'm hopin' to have the update by either the 10th or 17th. Hopefully, the 10th.)_**

**_Ja ne !_**


	7. What Will Happen?

**_Hey, so, this chapter is a bit early, simply because I knew I wouldn't be able to update this tomorrow. So, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_I'd just like to say, thank you so much for your reviews ! This chapter is a smidge longer than the last couple were, but not by much. Also, I've just reached over 100 "followers". So, thank you for choosing to read my story !_**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**What Will Happen?**

Kagome hopped off of Inuyasha's back, carefully searching the camp for Sesshomaru, but found no one. Sighing, she moved to sit down with Sango.

"Do you know where Sesshomaru went? We were planning on heading out as soon as we got Inuyasha," Kagome inquired, trying her best to sound more concerned about covering ground than Sesshomaru himself.

"He didn't say anything, but he went that way," Sango replied, pointing towards the nearby trees that just so happened to be in the opposite direction they were headed.

"Keh! Let's leave him; he'll catch up with us. We can't waste time," Inuyasha broke in, beginning to head West, "Feh, and he was the one so worried about wasting time."

"I agree. I think we should head out because knowing Sesshomaru, he'd easily catch up to all of us," Miroku supplied, getting on an already transformed Kirara behind Sango. Everyone seemed to be ready to go, Kikyo perched on Inuyasha's back, and Shippo in his pink balloon form.

"I don't think he'd want us to leave, though," Kagome hesitated, "I think I might wait here for him, and we'll catch up to you guys."

"Wench, don't be stupid," Inuyasha argued, "We can't leave you here on your own. You'd be dead within minutes," he yelled angrily, trying to hide his concern.

"You know I can protect myself now, Inuyasha. I don't need you anymore," Inuyasha reeled back as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Kagome softened, "That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you; it only means that I can take care of myself," she smiled softly at him, "Don't worry about me, Yash. You guys go ahead," she directed to all of them, smiling and trying to dissuade their concerned looks.

"Lady Kagome is right. She was able to handle herself when we were with the witch; we should trust her," Miroku spoke up, noticing the determined look in her eyes. It was clear to him that Sesshomaru meant something to her, though he didn't know why or what. Perhaps, something had gone on while she was traveling on her own. They seemed to be closer than they should have been. Kagome grinned up at Miroku, silently thanking him.

"Go, guys! We'll catch up," she waved them off. Yes, she definitely had missed her friends and their caring nature.

Nearly an hour had passed when Kagome finally felt Sesshomaru's strong aura. She glanced to the left and smiled at his stoic figure.

"Welcome back," Kagome turned her body towards his, "We were wondering where you'd gone off to," she frowned, "Why did you leave so abruptly earlier?" Sesshomaru stared at the miko for a time, wondering why she was the only one here. Deciding to ignore her question, he posed one of his own.

"Why are you alone?" he spread out his senses, trying to find any sign of the rest of the pack.

"I was waiting for you," she replied cheerfully, "I told the guys that we would meet up with them. They're on their way to your palace."

"You should have gone with them," he murmured. Was she really here all by herself? She had to be daft. She was a young, beautiful woman, oozing power, and any youkai would kill to get his or even _her_ hands on her. Kagome winced slightly, mistaking his comment as something hurtful rather than his concern.

"What's done is done. Let's go," she replied, somewhat, coldly, throwing the Killing Perfection off guard.

They traveled quickly and efficiently with few words, and Sesshomaru was starting to worry about the out of character silence of the young miko.

"What troubles you?" Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eye as the miko started.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked, confused by his sudden interest, "Nothing is wrong."

"Hn," he stopped walking suddenly, "Something is wrong," he insisted, still managing to keep his voice void of emotion. Kagome sighed.

"I'm just thinking," she answered softly, hoping he would drop it. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"What is it?" he inquired, genuinely curious about his miko's thoughts. In all honesty, Kagome was taking the time to think about what would happen after the jewel was finished. The well had closed, and she hadn't the slightest clue why. Did that mean that she wouldn't return to her own time when the jewel was finished, or did it mean that she would and wouldn't be able to come back ever again. She had come to love this time and all the people in it, and if she was being honest, she'd pick this time over the future. Sure, she had her family there, but they were becoming more and more distant with her. It felt like she was a complete stranger there, with her own family. Now, it seemed, all they were were acquaintances.

"What's going to happen once the jewel is completed?" she asked quietly, wondering if the all knowing Sesshomaru would have an answer, "Will I disappear from this time, never to be seen again, or will I be trapped here with nowhere to go?" Yes, she knew that she would no longer have a place here. All she would be is a burden. Inuyasha and Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, and Shippo would live much longer than Kagome would. She had no true place in this world, in any world, actually. Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Should you disappear from this time, we will find you again, but if you are trapped here, this Sesshomaru would allow you to travel with him," he said finally, shocking Kagome to the core.

"What?" she whispered, unsure if this was real, or she was imagining things.

"You may stay with me, if you wish," he stared intently into her eyes before continuing to walk ahead.

"I will forever be in your debt, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome bowed her head in thanks, knowing he wasn't looking back at her and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

**_Like ? Hate ? Review ! I'm hoping to get another update out next Sunday because school is, finally, over this coming Monday ! That means more writing ! Have a wonderful week !_**

**_Ja ne !_**


	8. Thoughts

**_Mm, another short one. My apologies ! This is more of a filler chapter =/ Sorry ! I'll do better._**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Thoughts**

Kagome was still mulling over Sesshomaru's words from earlier that day, watching him in wonder. He was called the Killing Perfection; he was ruthless and lethal, yet, he seemed to have an entirely different side to him, and Kagome was determined to find it-all of it.

Sango watched Kagome from across the campfire, a sad feeling blooming in her chest. Yes, Kagome was back with the group, but she had changed. Kagome had grown up, and now, she didn't _need _any of them. Sango glanced at Lord Sesshomaru, envy stealing sadness's place in her chest. She loved Kagome, and Kagome loved her, but nowadays, her attentions were focusing more on the tai. Sango admitted to herself that she was, indeed, jealous of this new outcome. Sesshomaru knew Kagome version 2.0; Sango didn't. Sighing, she looked back at Kagome to see her with a thoughtful look in her eyes, her body turned towards, of course, Sesshomaru.

"Sango?" Kagome called softly, deciding to put all her thinking away for the time being, "Would you like to join me to bathe?" Sango's eyes brightened, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai, Kagome; I'm coming."

"If you would like, I could accompany you two lovely ladies to the spring?" Miroku offered, "It's not safe for two beautiful women to be out at night, naked no less," he added, a charming smile gracing his lips. Before anyone could react, Shippo, of all people, raced to Miroku's shoulder and hit him on the head.

"Baka! You'll never learn. You're just as bad as Inuyasha," Shippo exclaimed, not noticing the deafening silence that followed. No one moved for a moment, but after a minute, Inuyasha jumped up to grab Shippo.

"C'mere, you runt!" Inuyasha ran after Shippo angrily, ready to pummel him to the ground; however, he didn't seem to be trying full-heartedly, and it made Kagome wonder what was going on through his head. Kagome and Inuyasha had cleared up their feelings for each other; so, it shouldn't bother him much, right?

"Ano, perhaps, we should go," Kagome whispered to Sango. She really wasn't in the mood for yelling and running around. Also, Kagome could no longer "sit" Inuyasha because she had taken off his subduing beads a while ago.

"Oh, I agree," Sango shook her head at the scene and began walking towards the spring, Kagome in tow. Kagome glanced back; yes, Inuyasha seemed harmless right now. Perhaps, because we got everything cleared up, it didn't matter that much to him, Kagome thought.

Inuyasha continued to chase Shippo, but he wasn't angry, per se; at least, he wasn't angry with Shippo for pointing out the obvious. However, he and Kagome had talked, and they were remaining friends. That's all that mattered to him. As long as he had Kagome in his life, he could be happy.

Miroku grimaced as the two women walked away, sighing wistfully. Sure, he had some lecherous tendencies, but his heart was held securely by only one woman: Sango. Miroku looked down at his hand. If anyone listened hard enough, long enough, they would be able to hear a soft whistle of wind coming from his hand. His hands fisted in anger. Together, they would defeat Naraku. Everyone would get their revenge, and they would live happily. Hopefully, Miroku thought, with Sango as my wife.

After much running, the hanyou and Shippo stopped, calling a truce. Shippo peeked at both Miroku and Inuyasha. No, he didn't regret what he said. Shippo was older now, and he was capable of seeing much more than the others knew or thought. The two bakas needed to open their eyes and see that they were hurting the people that they cared the most for. If they couldn't do it on their own, the young kit had no problem pushing them to see their errors.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, but he was alert to his surroundings. He was especially alert to the small splashing of water and small sighs coming from his miko far away. He suspected she was thinking about his declaration; he sure was. Sesshomaru had no idea why it flew out of his mouth. He, who prided himself on his impeccable self-control, blurted out what first came to his mind. He shook himself internally. If he was to be honest, he wouldn't take what he said back. If he could go back in time, like the little miko, he would say those words again, no doubt.

Rin sighed, looking out the window of her lord's palace. She loved it here, but she would much rather be with her lord, her father. Luckily, Sesshomaru, along with the inutachi-unknown to Rin-was on his way home and would be there by the end of tomorrow.

* * *

**_Well, I've some bad news. I will not be able to update until the 15th of July-the earliest-because I have to go away to camp ! I'm so sorry for this, but I, unfortunately, cannot get out of camp. Even though, I'd much rather write for all of you :P._**


	9. The Palace of the Moon

**_So, my lovelies, it has been a while! I'm finally back from camp, and I'll, hopefully, be updating every other week or so, maybe sooner, maybe later! I do always update on Sundays though; however, I now have work on Sundays and the hours vary, so if it's late, and there's no update, don't worry, there will be one. _**

**_I noticed that Fanfiction has changed their format yet again! And, there is no more review button, but a little text box replacing it. Interesting, interesting._**

**_Without further ado, Chapter 9! Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Palace of the Moon**

The night went by quickly, no one mentioning the previous words, but everyone thinking about them. The morning was the same, quiet and no one speaking. It wasn't an uncomfortable, tense silence; it was a ponderous one, allowing everyone to their own thoughts. It was mid-afternoon by the time anyone broke the silence with words.

"We will arrive by dusk, and we will eat there," Sesshomaru announced, keeping pace, right next to the miko, ahead of the small group. No one bothered to reply, simply because there was no need to.

The group arrived at the Palace of the Moon without trouble, and everyone, besides Sesshomaru, paused to look at the palace in awe.

"It's magnificent," Kagome breathed to herself, unaware of Sesshomaru inwardly swelling with pride at her comment. Yes, and if needed, you will be living with me, he thought to himself, still wondering why the thought appealed to him so much. Before anyone could step foot within the castle, Rin came running out, the small imp following closely behind.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried gleefully, attaching herself to said person's toned leg.

"Get back here, Rin!" Jaken was waving his staff around, "Milord!" he cried upon seeing Sesshomaru and got down on his knees, "Welcome back!" Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge him and turned his attentions to the young girl.

"Rin," he tilted his head, not willing to show emotion to the others around him. Kagome, however, was able to see the growing warmth in his eyes as he watched Rin run around with the now excited Shippo.

"You missed her," Kagome stated softly from behind Sesshomaru, smiling gently.

"Hn," was his over-excited reply. He turned away, walking into his home and studiously ignoring the bowing and scrambling servants around him. The others were still gaping at the beautiful home and failed to realize that Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and Jaken had already gone inside.

"Oi, wait up," Inuyasha exclaimed, running through the doors loudly. The rest of the group followed behind, their eyes wandering around the place. They caught up enough to hear Sesshomaru speaking to one of his servants.

"Show them to the East wing," he ordered, the panther youkai already on the way to lead them to, what they assumed was, the East wing, "Miko," Sesshomaru called in a monotone voice, "you will be staying in the West wing. Assuming your kit wishes to be closer to Rin, you will be allowed to stay there as well to watch over him," he raised a silvery brow in silent question.

"Oh, arigatou, Sesshomaru," Kagome gave him a bright smile, dazzling the great Sesshomaru momentarily, "Eto, are you alright?" she asked sweetly, quickly becoming nervous at his sudden intense stare. Did she have something on her face? What was going in on his mind while he was staring at her. She bit her lip lightly and was surprised to see that his eyes darted to the small movement and darkened slightly.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly, her head tilting to the side just barely. She could have sworn that he was going to move closer to her, but they were interrupted.

"Oi, Sesshomaru! Why the hell did Kikyo and I get the smallest room?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Sesshomaru's gaze slowly left Kagome and landed on his hanyou half-brother, immediately putting a damper on his lust induced haze of his miko simply biting on her delectable bottom lip. Instead of answering Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned to leave, lightly pressing his hand on Kagome's lower back for her to follow.

"I will show you your room," he murmured, too low for Inuyasha to hear, not that he was capable of hearing anything over his yells. Kagome hesitated for a moment, determining whether or not she should calm Inuyasha down. Granted, Kikyo should have been the one soothing him. Her decision was made for her when Sesshomaru's firm, yet gentle, hand came in contact with her, and she forgot all thoughts.

Kagome was led through the intricate maze of hallways. She was surprised to already see Shippo and Rin playing in her extravagant room, seemingly right down the hall of her own room.

"You can get ready now. We will be dining soon, and I will have a servant escort you to the meal room," he continued in a soft, somewhat monotone, voice.

Kagome looked around the room in wonder, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. Yes, if anything happened to the well, and she ended up stuck in the Feudal Era, Kagome would definitely look on the bright side of things. She frowned, suddenly wondering what would happen if she was stuck in the present time. Sure, Sesshomaru said that he'd find her, but 500 years is a huge difference, and she wouldn't blame him if he forgot about her during those years. Sighing, Kagome moved to explore more of her room.

Three doors lined different walls, not enough to be overwhelming and cramped, but enough to know that this one room was just the beginning. Curious, Kagome walked to the first door, sliding it open and peering inside what was obviously a closet-which was filled with beautiful, and most likely, expensive, kimonos. They were made of different fabrics, colors, and styles; they were magnificent and certainly not something Kagome could picture herself wearing. Moving on to the next door, Kagome found herself a large hot spring, and she was just itching to rip off her clothing and jump in, but that would be saved for a later time. Finally, Kagome slid the last door open, only to be met with a second door.

"That's odd," she said aloud, slightly amused. Perhaps, Sesshomaru needs to speak with his decorator. Shaking her head, she tried to slide that door open, but it didn't budge an inch. Cocking her head to the side, she tried again and nothing, "I could ask Sesshomaru about it sometime, though I don't know if he wanted me to go through everything in this room. While this is the room I'm staying in, I'm only a guest," she mused to herself, forgetting about it for the moment because of the female youkai that just walked into her room.

"Lady Kagome, I'm here to get you ready for dinner," the neko youkai announced quietly, just slightly impressed that the Lady hadn't jumped up in surprise that she was there. Kagome turned and smiled at the youkai.

"Arigatou…" Kagome left it hanging.

"Jun, my name is Jun," she finished for the Lady. Kagome smiled again.

"Arigatou, Jun."

* * *

_**So, I realize I could have made this longer instead of cutting it off, but I'd like to have the dinner a separate chapter. Also, I am aware that these chapters are much, much shorter than the beginning ones, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sure y'all feel cheated. However, the chapters are, most likely, going to be staying at this length and will, once in a while, be longer than usual. Anyway, click on that little review text box and give me some feed back, good or bad!**_

_**I'll see y'all soon !**_


	10. Plans

**_Here's chapter 10. Very short, but will be leading up to some ... stuff ;x._**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Plans**

Jun had done a beautiful job on Kagome, putting her hair in intricate braids and dressing her elegantly, just like a lady should. Kagome's kimono was a deep blue with pink Sakura blossoms decorating it neatly.

"I'll show you to the dinner room," Kagome smiled at Jun and followed closely behind, taking in the palace and remembering each turn she made. Jun slid the door open for Kagome, but didn't follow Kagome as she entered. A small smile graced Jun's face when Kagome looked back at her questioningly.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on Kagome, awed by her natural grace and beauty. No one could see any difference in his demeanor, but he was even more attracted to Kagome at that moment. Shaking his head at the silly thought, he nodded to the seat beside him, indicating that the gorgeous miko should sit there.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru," Kagome said quietly. She didn't know why everyone at the table was so quiet, but she decided to keep up with it. Sitting down, Kagome realized that Kikyo still wasn't there, but everyone else seemed to be present. The only ones talking were Shippo and Rin, but they were much more quiet than usual.

Kikyo arrived a few minutes later, looking beautiful. She was dressed similarly to Kagome, but her kimono was a blood red and didn't seem to fit her form as well as it did Kagome's. Sesshomaru motioned with his hand to a servant, implying they be served. The food looked exquisite, and Kagome couldn't wait to try it.

The people at the table ate, silently enjoying the wonderful food. The quiet air was finally broken when Rin spoke.

"Rin and Shippo are done. Can we go outside and play in the garden, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked sweetly, looking at her father figure with such adoration that it was impossible to refuse.

"You can go," he replied, looking at her hard. Rin knew that look, and she knew it said to be careful. The two children scurried off to play, laughing lightly at something unknown to the adults.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, why are we here anyway?" Inuyasha asked one the children were gone.

"Naraku has been killing recklessly recently, and the other lords are starting to become uneasy," Sesshomaru paused, "It is in our best interest if we ally ourselves to the other lords," Sesshomaru waited for a reaction from the people in the room.

"You think it would be wise to team up with people we may not be able to trust?" Kikyo surprised the group by speaking up first, "The youkai lords are greedy, and if Naraku promises them something great, the chances of them refusing are slim," the room was quiet for a moment, unsure if this was true or not.

"Perhaps, we could have a meeting with all of the lords and judge their character that way," Miroku suggested, earning a raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru.

"Feh, we don't need 'em. Besides, they probably won't even help us!"

"They will be gathered here for a meeting; we are going with the houshi's idea," Sesshomaru announced, "Also, this Sesshomaru would think it wise to leave Rin and the kit behind," he glanced at the miko to see what she thought.

"I think that's smart," she murmured, "I won't have Shippo or Rin getting hurt in battle. We can leave Jaken here with them as well, no?" Sesshomaru nodded, and Kagome let out a small sigh of relief, "Arigatou."

"I will contact the other lords to meet here," Sesshomaru rose from his seat and left the room, only glancing back once at the young miko.

"Is this smart?" Sango asked, speaking for the first time, "Kikyo did make a good point. How do we know we can trust these youkai, these _tai_youkai?" Sango questioned, her nervousness obvious to all.

"We're going to evaluate them once we meet them, like Miroku said," Kagome assured her friend, "We'll stick together as well; don't worry about anything, Sango," Kagome smiled and looked out to see the garden, "Would you like to come with me to the garden; we could go look for Rin and Shippo," she offered.

"Sure, Kagome," the two ladies rose and left to the gardens, no one noticing the scarlet eyes watching them in interest.

* * *

**_Hoping I'll see y'all soon ! Sorry this update wasn't much :c ._**


	11. Katsuro

**_So, please don't kill me for the horrendously long wait! I'm so sorry it's been so long, nearly a month actually; however, I did make this chapter a bit longer than the recent ones. Hopefully, that will make up for my lack of updating :D. I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to be better about updating ! Hope everyone's summer is going splendidly!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Katsuro**

"Rin, Shippo, slow down," the girls laughed together, chasing the two children playfully through the garden. Oh yes, this was what Kagome loved, playing and feeling carefree with her children. Glancing at Sango, Kagome saw a small, sad smile on her face as she watched them run happily. It struck a cord within Sango; Kagome knew that seeing Shippo and Rin would remind her of Kohaku. Frowning slightly, Kagome silently promised to Sango that she would do everything in her power to get Kohaku back to her, alive.

"Rin, Shippo, it's getting dark, and I think we should head in. I'm sure Sesshomaru doesn't usually let you stay out this long," Kagome called, making her way over to them.

"Kagome, the kids!" Sango shouted out too late, a dark blur snatching the kids up swiftly. Kagome jumped back, shocked that she hadn't noticed any other presence. The figure stood; he was significantly shorter than Kagome, but taller than the children well enough, black hair framed his face, covering one of his crimson eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who he looked like.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, inching closer and hoping he wouldn't notice. Her main priority was getting Shippo and Rin to safety, right now.

"My name is Katsuro, younger brother of Kagura and yet, her better," he replied strongly, smirking arrogantly. He looked like he couldn't be any older than Sota. Kagome's eyes shifted back to her children, taking in their terrified faces and relishing the feel of self-hate she felt flood in her veins.

"What is it you want? Why were you created?" she asked, her hand behind her back, signaling Sango to go inside and hopefully, get help. Kagome stood tall in front of the one called Katsuro, awaiting her answer, hoping he would reveal something useful. He pursed his lips in contemplation.

"I was created by Naraku because he had to punish Kagura in some way for killing the witch without his permission." "But Naraku helped Kagura kill Shizuko," Kagome couldn't help but blurt out, "Why would he punish her if he wanted her out of the way?"

"It's true that Naraku was going to dispose of the witch anyway, but Kagura had no way of knowing that and still went behind his back."

"What does your creation have to do with punishing Kagura?" Kagome murmured, stalling for more time; why hadn't Sango come back for help yet? Kagome glanced back at the palace, her breath catching in her throat. Katsuro smirked, noticing that the miko realized what had happened.

"Do not think you can fool me, Miko. I look young, but I am much smarter than you. You were distracting and stalling me by asking me questions, while I was distracting you by complying to your wishes. Foolish Miko, though you have excelled from when you first came through the well, you still have much to learn," Kagome balled her fists in rage; she knew that he was right, though she had gotten far, she wasn't even close to perfection. She looked to her friends that were attacking the shield that surrounded her and Katsuro and was relieved to see that he had left the children with the others.

"You still haven't answered my question," Kagome's hands were glowing a soft pink, and she was readying to attack. No matter what, he would be unable to move out of the way, for fear of exiting his shield and being attacked by her friends. Before she attacked, though, she was honestly intrigued to know how he affected Kagura in any way, "How does your creation affect Kagura?" Kagome repeated, her hands behind her back still.

"Mmm, it is a secret, little miko, but you will soon find out," he replied, bringing them higher into the sky and farther from her group of friends. Fed up, Kagome shot a big ball of pink energy at her mark perfectly, smirking when she didn't see him anymore; he was gone, but why was the shield still in place? Shouldn't it have fallen away then?

"Insolent miko," he hissed from behind her, and she turned immediately, blocking his leg from ramming into her stomach. It's not possible; she would have seen him move, she thought to herself. Kagome dodged the hand that grabbed for her, rolling to the floor and away, "Do you think you can fight me, little miko," he cooed tauntingly, stepping closer to the young woman. To Kagome's dismay, the size of the shield grew smaller and smaller, forcing her next to the boy, "You cannot win with me," he whispered in her ear, now tightly gripping her hair in his hand, his other arm wound around her waist in what seemed to be a lover's embrace, "Besides, don't you wish to see your family? They are all very excited to see you again," Kagome froze and tried to turn her head to face him, but his hand in her hair restrained her.

"My fami-what have you done with them?" she demanded, her aura crackling dangerously and burning his side. Pushing her to the, now bigger, ground of the shield, he hissed at her.

"You will be reunited with them soon," he bit out, his side now aching. Katsuro looked down at the fast approaching castle, miasma coating the air thickly. He quickly opened up his shield, releasing Kagome and watched her plummet to the ground.

Kagome braced herself, effortlessly twisting her body so she could land on her feet and glared at Katsuro from above. Holding her breath to keep the miasma from entering her system, Kagome walked fearlessly into the castle, hoping she would find her family in there safe and sound. Then again, why would Naraku leave then unharmed? Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tightly, ignoring the hovering form above her, and concentrated on feeling her family's aura. Clenching her fists angrily when she was unable to detect them, she resisted the urge to scream. She had no doubt that they were here, but where?

Naraku watched her from Kanna's mirror in amusement. Oh, yes, the onna had grown beautifully, he thought to himself for the thousandth time, his eyes raking her luscious curves appreciatively. The mirror shifted to Kagome's family, lying lifelessly in another room. Grinning, he sent for Kagura.

"Yes, master?" she bit out, her disdain for him obvious, "What is it you wish of me?"

"Inform Katsuro that I will be needing one of his uses," Naraku's gaze landed on the wind witch, watching her take in the scenes playing. She turned, without a word, and went to the room Naraku was keeping watch over.

Gritting her teeth, Kagura attempted the Dance of the Dead on the unmoving forms of the Higurashis, and Kagura let out a small whimper as she felt the pressure on her body, as if it was trying to rip itself into two. Snapping her fan shut, she cursed.

"Damn you, Naraku. Damn you to hell," she spit out, spinning on her heel and made her way to Katsuro.

Katsuro had left the miko to look around, knowing that she wouldn't leave because of her family. What she didn't know was that they were already dead, which was the only reason she could not feel them there. Smirking up as he saw Kagura enter, his smirk turned into a grin when she sneered at him.

"Do it," she said simply before leaving the room angrily. Lifting from his sitting position, much like Naraku's own, he languidly made his way down to the room that held the bodies. Eyeing them distastefully, he whispered softly to himself.

"Dance of the dead," the bodies shifted uncomfortably under his heavy gaze and finally rose up to full height. With one snap of his fingers, every one of the Higurashis began letting out cries of help from Kagome.

Kagome's head snapped up as she heard the soft wails of her family. She ran to the source, knocking the door down with little effort and stopped, seeing them encased in Katsuro's shield.

"Mama, Sota, Jii-chan," Kagome couldn't help but whisper and become angry at their terrified faces, "Release them, now," Kagome demanded, her blue eyes iced over. Her hands glowed a crackling pinkish white, "Now, I said," She yelled in anger, hurling one of her balls of light at Katsuro and snarled, one that would rival Sesshomaru's, when he dodged.

"I'd be careful, little miko, you wouldn't want them getting hurt, now would you?" Kagome stilled as she watched in horror tentacles, like Naraku's, appeared, encasing her loved ones tightly in their grip. Kagome's face paled, and her reiki died down.

"What do you want?" Kagome found herself asking her enemies this a lot, and she was growing tired of asking them what _they _wanted, but it was all she could do.

Both, Naraku, from his room, and Katsuro smirked. The end was coming, and everyone was aware of it, even her comrades back at the palace who were currently trying to find their dear friend. Kagome had let her guard down, purposely, but it was still much more than she had ever done before, and it was all the young boy, Katsuro, needed. Naraku reveled in the idea of getting her to submit to him.

Within moments, tentacles wrapped around Kagome's lithe form, holding her taut like a bow. Her arms were raised above her head, her legs held wide apart. Kagome looked around in confusion as the tentacles slowly brought her to another room and worked chains around her wrists and ankles. Kagome hissed at the contact, a burning sensation beginning to form.

"What is this?" she asked harshly at the grinning demon in front of her.

"Just like there are subjugation beads for demons, there are subjugation beads for mikos as well. You are now unable to use your miko powers without causing yourself an immense amount of pain. I wouldn't try it, if I was you," Katsuro chuckled darkly and left the room, knowing Naraku would want to play with his new prize.

Kagome shut her eyes and let her head bang against the wall roughly, flinching as she heard the door shut with a distinct snap.

"I'm doing this for my family; that's all that matters," she whispered to herself, "How could this have happened? How were they brought here? The well was closed, wasn't it?" she asked herself, guilt beginning to consume her small frame. It was her fault that they were in this mess. Clenching her fists, Kagome tentatively pulled on the chains, a surprised gasp falling from her lips when small, sharp spikes dug into her tender flesh.

"Kuso," she cursed, "Kuso!" Kagome pulled on her chains again, this time with more determination. More spikes popped out and pierced her skin, and Kagome stopped to watch the blood run down her arms, hiding in the sleeves of her-well, Sesshomaru's-beautiful kimono. After hours of simply sitting, Kagome began to drift off to sleep, thoughts of a certain half-demon plaguing and poisoning her mind. Her last thought was one of desperation, _Save me, Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru paced the floor of his study restlessly. The others watching him rage in silence. They jumped slightly when they heard his ferocious growl slip from his lips. He was wondering to himself how the demon could have passed his guards without anyone noticing, not even a whisper of suspicion.

"Keh, what the fuck are we doin' sittin' here? We have to go save Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted the silence, jumping out of his seat, his hand on tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Inuyasha, we need a plan. This time, we can't go barging in with no idea what we're doing," Miroku reasoned, but the way his heart was racing belied his calm statement; he was terribly worried for his friend, but they had to have some semblance of how they were going to kill this new incarnation. Finally coming out of his anger, Sesshomaru stopped and stood before the group, emanating leadership.

"We will not go after her," the people in the room gasped in outrage, but he silenced them with a look, "We will not go after her tonight. This," he paused, "this is the final battle. I already ordered for the other Lords to come, and they shall be arriving by tomorrow afternoon. The Eastern and the Northern lords have agreed to fight alongside us, but the Southern lord has refused. We need all the help we can get. I am a proud taiyoukai, and even I know that Naraku is a powerful foe," Sesshomaru would never had admitted such a thing if this was under different circumstances, but he needed _everyone's _cooperation because this wasn't about pride or who got to kill Naraku; this was about saving what was his, "Go to your rooms, and we begin training tomorrow. We leave within three days," his tone left no room for argument, and they left to their rooms. Sango was weeping silently into Miroku's robes, and Kikyo and Inuyasha were murmuring to each other softly, all worried about Kagome. The children had been put to sleep before everyone else had convened in Sesshomaru's private study.

Sesshomaru turned and looked out his window to see the dojo. They would be trained and have to be ready in three days to go to war. Sesshomaru summoned Takeo, his general and most trusted; Takeo was probably the closest thing Sesshomaru had to a friend, that is, since the young miko came to befriend the ice lord.

"Prepare everyone for war. We have three days," was all Sesshomaru said, and Takeo left without a word, seeing his lord's distressed state. It was going to be a long three days, everyone thought to themselves.

Turning away from the window and making his way towards his bedroom, his last thought was a promise: _I will save you, Kagome._

* * *

_**Alright, so, there's a bit of a problem goin' on, eh? Sesshomaru's thinkin' of waiting three days, and maybe, the training will be all for naught if Kagome's already injured beyond repair... Hmm.. We'll see! In the next chapter, you'll be meeting the other lords, well, the Eastern and Northern. I'll see y'all on the next update !**_

_**Review if you want to make me more motivated to update ;)**_


	12. Another Deal

**_It's been a while, eh ? The whole trying to update thing quickly isn't really working, so we'll see how everything goes. Anyway, my apologies for the long overdue update! Here's the next chapter. _  
**

**_Keep in mind that this fic is indeed rated M !_**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Another Deal**

Kagome groaned, slowly peeling open her eyes. Her gaze immediately gravitated to the silhouette across from her and anger bubbled up within her body.

"Naraku," she hissed, moving to lunge at him. The small spikes cut into her ivory skin, and Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Ah, so you finally wake," he cooed, moving closer to the miko's form, his eyes raking over her body, covered with lines of blood and dirt. Oh, yes, he would enjoy himself immensely.

"Keh, is that all you got?" Inuyasha yelled out at his sparring partner. Everyone was on edge, and they knew they were running out of time. The Lords and Ladies, along with some of their soldiers, had arrived yesterday, and everyone was preparing for battle. It had taken little convincing in getting their help, but Sesshomaru was still unable to get the Southern Lord to fight with them, and it worried him-though, he didn't show it.

"Lord Masaru," Sesshomaru addressed the Northern Lord, "what is the report on your soldiers? Are they ready for battle?"

"Their fighting is impeccable; I assure you, Lord Sesshomaru," the dragon Lord replied proudly.

"Hn," Sesshomaru turned, observing Lord Kouga of the Eastern Lands; he needed much work, but he was most definitely not hopeless. Sesshomaru threw himself into the training of everyone, desperately trying to distract himself from thoughts of the Miko, of Kagome. In addition, he'd been observing the older miko wearily; something was wrong with her and her rapidly changing moods. As if reading his mind, Lord Masaru spoke up.

"Tell me; what is your relation with this miko. Where does her loyalty lie?" he questioned, watching the dark pink energy crackling, "She is powerful. I am eager to meet your intended, especially if she is even stronger than this miko," Sesshomaru started, looking at Lord Masaru in surprise.

"She is not my intended," he stated stiffly. Takeo, from beside him, snorted softly.

"He wishes," he muttered, earning a dark glare from Sesshomaru.

"My lord, my lord!" the three turned their attention to the demon running towards them.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked sharply.

"A visitor is on their way here," he replied, his head bowed low to the ground, but making sure not to let his forehead graze the floor.

"Who?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Inukimi," he breathed and waited for his lord's reaction.

"Inukimi," he repeated, groaning internally. Now was not the time.

"Yes," the messenger said uncertainly, "Inukimi, your mother. She is expected by the end of the day."

"Leave, now," Sesshomaru ordered, wondering what the hell his _mother_ could want at a time like this. It was no secret that the Lords were preparing for war; everyone knew about it, including his mother.

"Inuyasha, don't let your opponent find any openings," Sesshomaru barked out just as Inuyasha got pushed back by Akemi, Lord Masaru's mate. Masaru chuckled lowly and made his way onto the field to find his own sparring partner. Everyone was getting ready for this war, _everyone. _

Kagome bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood and hissed when the small blade connected with the flesh of her stomach.

"Mmm," Naraku hummed, dragging the dagger slowly across the milky expanse of her exposed skin. He had gotten rid of her kimono hours before.

"Kuso," Kagome let out softly, "Stop playing with me," her eyes flashed brilliantly, but her miko powers refused to surface, "Tell me what you want and free my family," she hissed, ignoring the feel of the blade drawing delicately on her cheek now.

"Now, why would I do that, Kagome?" Naraku's eyes were bright and full of life, and that wasn't the only thing that was full of life. Oh yes, Naraku was painfully hard, the miko's gorgeous body spread out with blood trailing down her body.

Kagome breathed out harshly and gritted her teeth in anger. It had already been a day and all Naraku had done was cut her up; he was planning something else, something bigger, and Kagome had a feeling what it was. She sighed as she was poked in the stomach with his erection and resisted the urge to barf. Surely, Sesshomaru would come and save her soon, right?

"I could make you a deal," Naraku breathed, his fingers trailing the expanse of her neck, "Your… delectable body in exchange for your parents?" he offered.

Kagome felt her heart freeze and her throat close up painfully. Could she do it? Could she sell her body?

"How do I know you haven't already killed them off?" it pained Kagome to say, really, it did, but she had to be sure. Naraku could have already had her family slaughtered.

"You've seen them with your own eyes, Ka-go-me. They're alive, and I can ensure their safety, as long as you're willing to…" he trailed off and let his warm tongue dart out to lick the shell of her ear. Kagome shuddered in disgust, but couldn't help the small shot of excitement that flew throughout her body, and she cursed her lack of control.

Kagome closed her eyes; it should have been the easiest decision of her life: save her family, but… Something, something small in the back of her mind was urging her not to do it, not to give Naraku what he so desperately desired. Still, in the end, Kagome chose to ignore it.

"I-okay," she whispered, Naraku just barely catching it. He chuckled, deep, low in his throat and immediately swooped down to claim her pink petals.

His tongue swiped the bottom of her lip, demanding entrance, and she, reluctantly, complied. He moved his hand to cup her breast, enjoying the feel of its weight in his large hand. He tweaked her nipple and felt it quickly pebble between his fingers.

"Beg for me, Miko," he demanded, and Kagome remembered a brief flash of her dream of Sesshomaru using the exact same words. However, instead of feeling more turned on-as she did in her dream-all she felt was revulsion for this despicable demon.

"Do it," he urged more forcefully, digging his nails into her hip roughly.

"P-please," she begged, not sure what she was asking for, "I need you…" _to stop. _Her mind, body, and soul were screaming at Kagome desperately for everything to stop. She would rather be tortured with a sword than have to go so low as to beg for Naraku, but it was for her family.

Naraku suppressed a growl of satisfaction and trailed his way down her neck, licking and nipping where he thought best. Finally, his lips clamped down on the hard bud, and he sucked, swirled, and bit. His hand moved to cup her mound, and he reveled in the feel, his finger moving up and down her slit sensually.

Kagome was horrified that she was indeed becoming horny, and she quickly twisted her lower half to get away from his offending fingers, but it only forced one finger to dip slightly into her. Involuntarily, Kagome let out a small moan and bucked her hips an inch, seeking some type of friction. Her mind and body were at war now; one was telling her that this was _wrong, disgusting, _and the other was begging for more.

There weren't any words spoken, just small grunts and reluctant moans. Naraku pushed another finger into her, now sopping, hole and thrust it in and out quickly, feeling her walls begin to clamp down on him.

"Fuck," Kagome swore, knowing her release was about to come and bit her lip in an effort from crying out, but before she could cum, Naraku pulled his fingers out and shoved them in her mouth.

"Suck," he ordered, watching avidly as she complied. Her eyes were boring into his, her hatred for him fueling his desire. Roughly, he retrieved his fingers and gave his cock two hard strokes of his own before, without warning, plunging into her tight pussy.

"Oh, kami," Kagome groaned, her cunt was filled completely, and she loathed the fact that it was exactly what she needed at the moment, "_I hate you,_" she let out, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"I can live with that," he chuckled and thrust into her, hard.

* * *

**_Ah, well, that's that. Review to make me smile : I'll update when I can. Again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope everyone has a great week, and I also think there's a Jewish holiday coming up very soon, so I hope that goes amazingly for everyone. I'll see you all next time ! Ja ne !_**


	13. Back

_**Y'all probably hate me! It's been a very, very, very long time since I've written anythin'. I apologize greatly for that! I've had a few things that I was goin' through, but I'm hopin' that's all dead and gone now! I'm hoping to start fresh. Today, in all honesty, was kind of my epiphany day. Gotta wake up and smell the roses. My first act of business was writing this long over-due chapter. I can't promise you that I'll now be updating faster because of this new outlook, but I'm gonna try.**_

* * *

Chapter 13:

Back

Naraku had left her to her own devices shortly after his many releases, and Kagome, not being able to help herself, cried. She was tired, dirty, defiled, and all she wanted was to see Sesshomaru, even if he was the last thing she ever saw. Kagome had given up praying to the kami long ago, and she even went so far as to curse them; she was losing hope. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru had sped everything up, upon his mother's arrival, and was ready to save Kagome.

Sesshomaru let out a ferocious growl, all within a twenty-mile radius hearing the taiyoukai's rage. His eyes bled red, and Inukimi watched in utter fascination. Logically, Inukimi knew she should be more focused on the task at hand, but she couldn't help but marvel at how different her son had become. He had become just like his father, something she never believed possible. Inukimi hid her smile and turned her head away from Sesshomaru and looked towards the dark castle, miasma permeating the air menacingly.

Sesshomaru increased his efforts as the wretched smell of miasma reached his senses and watched in satisfaction as hundreds of lower level demons came hurtling towards them. He knew, without a doubt, that they were all ready to take on Naraku for the last time.

"Masaru, Kouga," Sesshomaru slightly inclined his head to the left-hand side, "deal with them." Lord Masaru and Kouga eagerly dove into the fight, showing no mercy—Kouga especially.

"Takeo, with me," Inukimi ordered, and the two made their way into the hordes of demons. While Inukimi was not as skilled as her former husband, she was a formidable opponent and a force to be reckoned with.

Sesshomaru deftly swiped through his opponent's scaly body and growled in frustration. While every demon here could easily be disposed of, there was just too many of them. What they lacked in skill, they made up for in numbers. Even with Inuyasha using the wind scar constantly couldn't diminish the amount of youkai. Sesshomaru couldn't care less for these lower level demons. What he wanted was to get to Kagome and have Naraku's head served on a plate.

Kagome jerked from her sleep, her eyes snapping open in shock and hope. Before she hoped anymore, Kagome sat cross-legged and closed her eyes in concentration. She blocked out any sounds from the immediate vicinity and focused on what was going on right outside of the ominous castle. Vaguely, Kagome could make out the sound of swords clashing together violently and harsh screams that Kagome was unable to recognize.

Her heart leapt.

Sesshomaru had come for her.

Kagome let out a small chuckle in relief, and then it turned into full-blown laugh. With a new sense of determination, Kagome rose from her spot on the floor and pulled. She pulled, and pulled, and pulled, ignoring the pain of the spikes digging into her flesh. Using all of her strength, she forced some of her miko powers to pulsate throughout her whole body and continued to pull. Finally, the chains came loose. Kagome leaned back against the wall in satisfaction.

She was back.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for now. I know, I know; it's awfully short. But, I thought it appropriate to end it there.**_

_**For now, we're both back. **_

_**I'll see y'all later!**_


	14. Ending It

**_Here's chapter 14!_**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Ending It**

Kagome moved from her leaning position and looked down at the chain in disdain—to think that she had _allowed _herself to succumb to such a thing. Thinking back, she realized how foolish she had been, and how out of practice she had become the day she decided to join back with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. She had become so much weaker and reverted back to her old ways when she was with Inuyasha.

"I've been an idiot," she announced to herself, "I won't make such a daft mistake again; I refuse to," she promised herself and began to look around her. Bounding over to the door with new vigor, she slid the door open with ease, surprised that there wasn't a spell of some sort on it that kept it locked, "He didn't think I would get out of the chains. Granted, I didn't think I would either before," she mused to herself.

When Kagome stepped out, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness; these halls were even darker than her dimly lit room. She squinted, and her eyes widened in shock.

"It's changed; it's different from when I was first here, but how?" she cried in frustration. She sighed and let her eyes shut, straining to hear which way the fight was coming from, as well as keeping an ear out for any of Naraku's stray youkai wandering throughout the castle. Kagome's head cocked to the side when she felt something out of place. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it was something serious.

Kagome began walking forward, feeling a deep feeling of dread rise up. She stopped in front of a dark door, afraid of what she might find inside. Slowly, and ever so gently, she slid the door open and glanced inside. With a horrified cry, Kagome covered her mouth at the scene before her. Inside of the room, her mother, brother, and grandfather lay lifeless. Some of their limbs were placed at an odd angle, their eyes rolled up into their heads. In all honesty, Kagome was afraid to approach the three bodies, but, swallowing hard, she took one step forward.

"Mama," she whispered forlornly, forcing herself to reach a hand out to touch her mother. She was cold, freezing actually. Kagome took a deep breath and immediately had to cover her nose because of the smell. She looked to see what might be giving off such an awful scent, refusing to believe it was coming from her family. Unfortunately, there was nothing else in the room, and Kagome had to shut her eyes at the awfulness. Her family… Her family was _decomposing_; that meant that her family had been dead for a much longer time than she assumed, and Kagome had, evidently, given herself to Naraku for nothing.

Kagome clenched her hands into fists in anger, anger at herself for her obvious stupidity. She should have been able to tell that it was a trick, and Kagome was momentarily disgusted at herself for her weaknesses. She had been trained specifically to detect deceit in her enemies. All of her training had flown out of her mind the moment she… No, it wasn't the group's fault; it was her own failing, and she was willing to, grudgingly, take full responsibility for her lack of intelligence. Kagome steeled her resolve and forced her emotions to the back of her mind for the moment—something she should have done long ago.

"What's done is done," she murmured lowly to herself and left the room without a second glance at her deceased family.

Takeo swiped at a youkai slithering close to him with his claws. He and Inukimi were making fast work with the youkai, standing back to back and combining their strengths. Unfortunately, Kouga and Masaru were having a bit more trouble with the many boar youkai.

Sesshomaru swooped in, quickly decapitating the four boar youkai that were giving Kouga and Masaru trouble in one swipe.

"Kouga, go after the wind witch," Sesshomaru barked out, knowing that Kouga would want revenge because of what she had done to his pack mates, "Masaru, I will be clearing the path. Finish this," The dragon Lord didn't reply, but moved to force his sword into one of the youkai's gut and glanced to his right, checking on his mate, Akemi, to see how she was holding out.

Sesshomaru forced his way through the horde, slashing at every demon that crossed his path, eager to reach Naraku, who was suspended high in the air on the other side of the castle. With Naraku dead, he could ensure his miko's safety and bring her back to his protected lands. He finally reached nearer to the castle and briefly contemplated changing forms to get to the other side, but he didn't get the time to decide when he heard a malicious voice.

"And where do you think you're going, _Lord _Sesshomaru," Katsuro mocked, his red eyes glinting. He was still safely inside of his barrier, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but bare his fangs at the boy.

"Your cowardice is shameful, just like that spider's," Sesshomaru's amber eyes were ringed with a deep red, and he fought with himself to keep control of his beast. Katsuro smirked and glanced up at Naraku who was now hovering just above the boy. The three sets of eyes turned to Inuyasha as he let out his wind scar and the last remaining demons descended to Hell. Inuyasha smirked.

"You ready to die, Naraku?" he moved to Sesshomaru's side, while the rest of the group stayed back and kept up their fighting stance. Naraku's smirk matched Katsuro's.

"Do you really think you will succeed in defeating me? I have more than half of the jewel, and, without your precious miko, you're nearly powerless. The only one who can defeat me is the Shikon Miko, Ka-go-me," he purred her name, and it immediately raised Sesshomaru's hackles, "Unfortunately, she won't be able to join us, and even if she could, her miko powers have been stripped from her."

"That's impossible," Kikyo, surprising everyone, spoke, "A miko is incapable of losing her reiki unless she beds with anoth—," she trailed off, noting Naraku's smirk, and couldn't keep the horror off of her face, "You _raped _her? You _defiled_ a miko!" Kikyo exclaimed, and everyone gasped. Sesshomaru's carefully constructed mask threatened to fall, his eyes betraying his complete and utter fury.

"Oh no, dear Kikyo. I didn't rape the little miko. Oh no," he repeated, a malicious grin spreading on his face, "She con-sen-ted," he drew out each syllable, relishing in the Killing Perfection's reaction of outrage. Sesshomaru let loose a feral growl, and, without thought, leapt to slice through Naraku's smug form.

Naraku evaded the attack, easily predicting that Lord Sesshomaru would make such a rash decision, regarding his miko. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood, still rooted to the spot in astonishment. Their Kagome would _never _consent to such a thing… That is, unless someone she cared for was at stake. Still, the thought of their innocent, pure Kagome having to endure such a thing made the others shudder.

The Demon Lord surprised Kagura, who was still alive—much to Kouga's chagrin. She didn't think he would do something so thoughtless, especially because of a simple ningen miko.

The one thing that went unnoticed by all was the hushed whistling sound of an arrow speeding its way through the air. What everyone noticed was the loud sound of something that sounded like glass shattering into a million pieces. The glass just so happened to be Naraku's barrier, and all were shocked to see Kagome standing on top of the castle, another arrow notched and ready to fire.

All were astounded to see the great Miko, standing atop the castle and shooting _purifying _arrows at Naraku, no less! Did that mean Naraku had lied?

"Kagome," Unable to help himself, Sesshomaru breathed her name like a prayer falling from his lips. One side of Kagome's mouth lifted up in a half smile, but she said nothing in response to Sesshomaru. She turned her gaze back to Naraku, who was looking at her just as appalled as the rest.

"Naraku," she growled, "it's time we finished this," as those words left her lips, everyone sprang into action, including Naraku himself. Tentacles came flying out in every direction, and while many of the soldiers dodged, some were pierced by them and cried out in agony.

The fight went on for what felt like hours to some and minutes to others. Everyone was haggard and ready for it to be over, and Kagome knew what she had to do to end it.

"I'm gonna regret this; I fuckin' know it," she muttered to herself. Notching her arrow, Kagome took aim. She let the arrow fly, knowing that it would hit its mark and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the outcome.

The arrow flew.

The arrow hit.

The arrow shattered the three quarters of the jewel that Naraku possessed, and the jewel fractured into a thousand pieces, once again spreading to all the corners of the Earth.

Kagome let out a breath and immediately set up another arrow and aimed for Naraku this time.

"It's time to end this," she repeated lowly, but somehow, everyone managed to hear her. She pulled tightly on the bow, charging the arrow with her miko powers, and she let the final arrow soar; it hit its mark.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! Please, please, please tell me what you think!_**


End file.
